<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scelta d'amore by The_dreamer_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956467">Scelta d'amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreamer_girl/pseuds/The_dreamer_girl'>The_dreamer_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreamer_girl/pseuds/The_dreamer_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo essere rimasto gravemente ferito da Palpatine, Darth Vader riesce a fuggire insieme a Luke dalla base della seconda Morte Nera e viene attaccato ad un respiratore in ospedale.<br/>Attraverso i numerosi interventi per ricostruire il suo corpo, suo figlio Luke è sempre accanto a lui, sempre diposto a dargli la forza quando lui non riesce a trovarla, sempre pronto a regalargli attimi di gioia in mezzo a un dolore senza fine.<br/>Man mano che il tempo passa il loro rapporto prende una piega inaspettata, rischiando di trasformarsi in qualcosa di molto pericoloso e sbagliato.<br/>Si ritroveranno entrambi a fare i conti con sentimenti nuovi, inopportuni, ma anche terribilmente profondi che li porterà ad intraprendere una relazione illecita, sbagliata agli occhi degli altri ma incredibilmente naturale per i loro cuori.<br/>La storia di un amore proibito, tragico e catartico, carnale e purissimo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è un'AU che si svolge dopo la battaglia di Endor in cui Vader è riuscito a sopravvivere.<br/>Contiene tematiche di incesto, anche se non descritte in modo esplicito, perciò se non vi piace questo argomento non leggete.<br/>I suggerimenti e le critiche sono ben accetti purché costruttivi (non basta criticare a propri il tema della storia, per intenderci)<br/>Grazie a chi leggerà e commenterà!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Non ti lascerò, padre. Devo salvarti.”</p><p>Quando Luke aveva fatto quella promessa ci credeva davvero.</p><p>Non erano parole vuote dette solo per rassicurarlo, non erano parole dettate dalla paura e dalla disperazione del momento che stavano vivendo.</p><p>Luke nutriva veramente la convinzione che suo padre sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire alla morte.</p><p>Anakin sorrise di fronte all’ingenua determinazione del figlio. Caro, devoto, dolce Luke.</p><p>Non si rendeva conto che stava già morendo?</p><p>Aprì la bocca e cercò di dirgli qualcosa, si impose di dirgli qualcosa perché non poteva lasciarlo senza salutarlo.</p><p>“L’hai già fatto, Luke.” Riuscì a dire con le poche forze che gli rimanevano. La voce gli uscì stanca, roca, il respiro gli si spezzava in gola ad ogni parola, ma doveva dirglielo, Luke doveva sapere quanto gli fosse grato. Sapeva di non essere degno dell’amore che gli aveva offerto, ma glien’era così grato… “Avevi ragione. Avevi ragione su di me.” <em>Avevi ragione: c’era ancora una piccola fiammella di luce nell’oscurità della mia anima. Ma su una cosa avevi torto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Credevi che la luce fosse dentro di me, ma ti sbagliavi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quella luce eri tu, Luke. Tu mi hai preso per mano e mi hai portato fuori dal buio. Sarai sempre la mia unica luce in un mondo di oscurità e miserie.</em>
</p><p>I suoi pensieri corsero improvvisamente a sua figlia, quella figlia che non aveva avuto il tempo di conoscere e di amare, quella stessa figlia a cui aveva fatto del male in così tanti modi e a cui non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere perdono.</p><p>“Dì a tua sorella… che avevi ragione…”</p><p>Anakin sentiva le forze abbandonarlo ogni istante che passava, percepiva la vita abbandonare lentamente il suo corpo.</p><p>C’erano ancora così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire a Luke e a Leia, così tante carezze e abbracci ancora da dare, ancora così tante parole d’amore da sussurrare ai suoi figli.</p><p>Così tanti momenti ancora da vivere, così tanti momenti che aveva perso. Così tanti rimpianti.</p><p>Ma non aveva senso lottare. Ormai era giunta la sua ora.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker non aveva mai pensato molto a come sarebbe morto, ma morire al posto di qualcuno che amava gli sembrava un buon modo per andarsene.</p><p>Sentì il cuore colmarsi di tenerezza alla vista di Luke che guardava il suo volto deturpato come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, sorridendo sognante, fissandolo come se volesse imprimersi ogni dettaglio nella memoria.</p><p>Le lacrime scivolavano silenziose sulle guance di suo figlio, e se Anakin avesse potuto, avrebbe allungato una mano per scacciarle via.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto cancellare ogni traccia di dolore da quel volto; non era degno delle lacrime di Luke.</p><p>Gli sorrise, ed era un sorriso malinconico, pieno d’affetto, con cui cercò di dirgli <em>ti voglio bene, addio, mi dispiace, grazie, mi mancherai.</em></p><p>Cercò di dirgli tutte queste cose con quel sorriso, e poi chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Sentì in lontananza la voce di Luke che lo implorava di restare sveglio, di non andare via, di non lasciarlo, e avrebbe davvero voluto farlo, non c’era niente che desiderasse di più che restare con lui, ma si sentiva troppo stanco, e voleva solo lasciarsi andare e abbandonare ogni sofferenza.</p><p>“Ti salverò, padre. Lo prometto.”</p><p>Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima che tutto diventasse nero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’intera galassia stava festeggiando la libertà ritrovata.</p><p>I cuori degli abitanti di ogni pianeta era colmi di gioia e di speranza; con la caduta dell’Impero, era finalmente tornata la pace.</p><p>Dappertutto si svolgevano grandi festeggiamenti, in ogni luogo si udiva l’eco delle grida di giubilo della popolazione.</p><p>Anche sulla luna di Endor gli abitanti stavano festeggiando: i fuochi d’artificio rischiaravano il cielo con luci variopinte ed era stato acceso un falò attorno al quale si stava svolgendo una danza allegra, al ritmo di una musica popolare.</p><p>La principessa Leia Organa, stretta nell’abbraccio di Han, sorrise come aveva fatto raramente in tutta la sua vita.</p><p>La Ribellione aveva vinto, la galassia era libera dalla tirannia dell’Impero, il tempo della guerra era finito ed era insieme all’uomo che amava. Era tutto perfetto.</p><p>No, si corresse, lasciando vagare tristemente lo sguardo intorno a sé, non era tutto perfetto. Mancava Luke.</p><p>Dove poteva essere?</p><p>Sapeva che era sfuggito all’esplosione della seconda Morte Nera e che stava bene, avrebbe avvertito se gli fosse successo qualcosa, ma non potè evitare che la preoccupazione si facesse strada nella sua mente.</p><p>Perché ancora non tornava?</p><p>
  <em>Leia, riesci a sentirmi? Leia, sono io. Va tutto bene.</em>
</p><p>Improvvisamente la voce di Luke le risuonò nelle orecchie, come se fosse a soli pochi metri di distanza.</p><p>Il suo sguardo vagò veloce nell’ambiente circostante, ma non c’era traccia di suo fratello.</p><p>Eppure la voce che aveva sentito era senza alcun dubbio la sua… A Leia bastarono pochi secondi per capire che Luke stava usando la comunicazione mentale della Forza per parlare con lei.</p><p>Aveva già usato quella tecnica in precedenza, quando aveva affrontato Vader nella Città delle Nuvole ed era rimasto ferito e non sapeva in che altro modo chiedere aiuto.</p><p>Allora le sue abilità non erano così affinate.</p><p>Il suo grido di aiuto non era che un debole eco che le sembrava di aver udito da molto lontano; adesso invece poteva sentire chiaramente la sua voce, come se fosse lì con lei.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, fargli capire che aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio, chiedergli perché non era lì, a festeggiare la vittoria insieme a sua sorella e ai suoi amici, ma non era brava come suo fratello a usare la Forza e non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare.</p><p>Fortunatamente, come se Luke avesse intuito il suo bisogno di risposte concrete, aggiunse: “<em>Sono in una stazione medica vicino a Ord Cestus, un pianeta dell’Orlo Esterno. Non sono ferito, non ti preoccupare. Sono qui con nostro padre, ha bisogno di cure mediche urgenti.”</em></p><p>Leia fu attraversata da una serie di emozioni contrastanti.</p><p>Preoccupazione- <em>Che ci faceva Luke in una stazione medica?</em>- confusione- <em>perché Luke era una stazione medica se stava bene? Le stava nascondendo qualcosa?</em>- incredulità- <em>era lì con… Vader? Vader era riuscito a sopravvivere</em>?- rabbia- <em>nostro padre? Come era venuto in mente a Luke di definirlo così? Vader poteva essere il loro genitore biologico, ma non era mai stato un vero padre.</em></p><p>
  <em>Come osava anche solo pensare di paragonarlo a Bail Organa, l’uomo che aveva sempre considerato suo padre, che l’aveva cresciuta, le era stato accanto e l’aveva amata?</em>
</p><p>“<em>E’ ferito gravemente</em>.” Continuò Luke. Leia percepì il suo dolore e la sua angoscia come se fossero propri.</p><p>In un primo momento ne fu stupita- <em>per quale motivo Luke era al suo fianco adesso, perché era tanto preoccupato per le sue condizioni? Aveva già dimenticato quanto fosse crudele quel mostro senza cuore e senz’anima, aveva forse scordato i crimini che aveva commesso, tutto il male che aveva fatto?-</em> poi si stupì di essersi stupita.</p><p>Era nella natura di Luke perdonare e amare incondizionatamente, senza scuse, senza riserve.</p><p>“<em>Sono qui da ore, nessuno vuole dirmi niente.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ho paura, Leia.</em>
</p><p>Anche se non l’aveva detto, lei lo percepì ugualmente.</p><p>Il panico, l’ansia, il terrore di perdere una persona a cui voleva bene, tutte queste emozioni turbinavano nella Forza. Avvolsero Leia, rischiarono quasi di sopraffarla da tanto erano intense.</p><p>Luke stava soffrendo fino a questo punto?</p><p>Non era brava a offrire conforto, ma avrebbe tanto voluto poterlo rassicurare, abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che lei era al suo fianco, che ci sarebbe sempre stata.</p><p>Bastò un attimo e le fu chiaro cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.</p><p>Che cosa ci faceva ancora lì? Anche se per lei non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza se Vader fosse vivo o morto, a Luke importava, Luke stava soffrendo ed era solo, Luke aveva bisogno che lei fosse lì per lui.</p><p>“Leia, che diavolo stai facendo?” Protestò Han, metà perplesso e metà infastidito, quando la sua fidanzata gli afferrò improvvisamente la mano e se lo trascinò dietro come fosse un peluche, allontanandosi rapidamente dalla radura, dal chiasso e dalle danze. “Dove stai andando?”</p><p>“Dove <em>stiamo</em> andando.” Lo corresse lei senza accennare a diminuire il passo. Avanzò decisa tra i sentieri del bosco, incurante delle proteste accese di Han, fino a fermarsi nello spiazzo dove era situato il Millennium Falcon.</p><p>“Imposta la rotta per Ord Cestus.” Disse in tono di comando, quel tono fiero di principessa abituata a dare ordini ai suoi sottoposti, quel tono che Han non aveva mai sopportato.</p><p>Difatti lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e rimase fermo, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi in segno di sfida. “Prego, Altezza, faccia pure.” La schernì in tono beffardo, storcendo le labbra nel suo classico ghigno da ragazzaccio. “Se non ti dispiace, io resto qui a godermi la festa e a fare baldoria.”</p><p>“Han, non era una domanda.” Leia alzò il mento, fissandolo con due occhi castani incredibilmente seri che non ammettevano repliche.</p><p>“E sentiamo, perché dovrei andare su un pianeta sperduto dell’Orlo Esterno che non ho mai sentito nominare, solo perché me lo sta chiedendo sua Altezza Reale?”</p><p>“Perché Luke si trova lì. È alla stazione medica di Ord Cestus in questo momento.”</p><p>“Stazione medica?” Han abbandonò immediatamente il tono scherzoso e i suoi occhi si riempirono di sincera preoccupazione. “Gli è successo qualcosa?” Leia non potè trattenere un piccolo sorriso, intenerita.</p><p>Sapeva che sotto quell’atteggiamento da duro Han Solo nascondeva un grande cuore, nonostante gli piacesse far credere il contrario.</p><p>Era molto legato a Luke, per lui quel ragazzino era più di un compagno di avventure, più di un semplice amico: era il fratellino che non aveva mai avuto, il fratellino che avrebbe sempre protetto, difeso e amato.</p><p>Il solo pensiero che fosse rimasto ferito o peggio bastò a fermargli il respiro in gola.</p><p>Leia scosse la testa, e Han riprese a respirare di nuovo, visibilmente sollevato. “Sta bene. Ma ha bisogno di noi.”</p><p>“Che vuoi dire?” Han aggrottò la fronte, confuso, ma Leia non aggiunse altro.</p><p>“Ti spiegherò più tardi, adesso imposta la rotta e partiamo.” Disse sbrigativa, salendo sul ponte della nave.</p><p>Han la seguì pochi secondi dopo.</p><p>Seduta accanto a lui nella cabina di pilotaggio, mentre il Millennium Falcon si inoltrava nello spazio, Leia sentì ancora una volta la voce di Luke.</p><p>“<em>Avevo ragione su di lui, Leia. Avevo ragione</em>.”</p><p>Ripetè più volte quelle parole, ma Leia non capì che cosa intendesse dire veramente. Supponeva che lo avrebbe scoperto presto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bianco. Ovunque guardasse, vedeva solo bianco.</p><p>Erano bianche le pareti, il pavimento e le poltroncine nella sala d’attesa-si ritrovò a pensare che in una stazione medica, dove le pareti sembravano impregnate di lacrime, le sedie avrebbero dovuto essere scomode, per preparare le persone al dolore.</p><p>Magari era un buon segno, significava che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che le uniche lacrime che sarebbero scese dai suoi occhi sarebbero state quelle di sollievo.</p><p>Luke si raggomitolò sulla poltroncina su cui era seduto da quella che gli sembrava un’eternità, stringendo le ginocchia al petto nell’inutile tentativo di trovare un po’ di calore.</p><p>Fu percorso da un brivido; dentro la saletta faceva caldo, eppure aveva freddo.</p><p>Quel genere di freddo che ti attanaglia dall’interno, per cui non servono coperte, quel gelo che ti paralizza il corpo e la mente per la paura che qualcosa vada storto, che la persona che ami esca da una di quelle stanze coperta da un lenzuolo e poi esca anche un dottore con lo sguardo afflitto che ti dirà<em> mi dispiace non ce l’ha fatta</em> e il mondo smetterà improvvisamente di girare e nulla avrà più senso- no, no.</p><p>Luke chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo nel tentativo di distogliere la mente da quei pensieri, perché suo padre starà bene, andrà tutto bene, ce la farà, deve smetterla di pensare al peggio.<br/>Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato con certezza. Probabilmente tre o quattro ore,- fuori era buio, il sole non era ancora sorto e non sapeva quanto mancava all’alba- ma era difficile stabilirlo con sicurezza.</p><p>Tutto sembrava sospeso e immobile lì dentro, congelato in un’eterna attesa.</p><p>Luke cominciava ad avvertire i primi segnali di stanchezza: il corpo indolenzito che faticava a trovare una posizione comoda, gli sbadigli frequenti e gli occhi che iniziavano a chiudersi da soli.</p><p>Lottò per tenere le palpebre aperte. Non poteva addormentarsi, non ora. Doveva sapere come stava suo padre prima di concedersi il lusso di riposare.</p><p>Nonostante tutto il tempo trascorso, nessun medico si era ancora presentato per informarlo sulle sue condizioni.</p><p>Solo un paio di assistenti droidi gli si erano avvicinati, domandandogli gentilmente se voleva qualcosa da mangiare o da bere, ma Luke aveva rifiutato- <em>non ho fame, non ho sete, grazie, voglio solo sapere come sta mio padre.</em></p><p>Tutto quello che era riuscito a fare in quelle ore era fissare il vuoto e ripetersi ossessivamente che nulla sarebbe andato storto, che lui sarebbe stato bene, perché c’erano ancora troppe cose che dovevano fare insieme, c’erano ancora tanti ti voglio bene che doveva dirgli, ancora tanti giorni da passare l’uno accanto all’altro.</p><p>“Luke Skywalker.” Una voce femminile chiamò improvvisamente il suo nome e Luke balzò in piedi in un istante.</p><p>Davanti a lui c’era una donna che non doveva avere più di trent’anni. Era alta e magra e indossava un lungo camice immacolato, aveva i capelli lisci e rossi legati in una coda di cavallo e due austeri occhi verdi. A Luke ricordò un po’ Leia.</p><p>“Sono la dottoressa Riley.” Si presentò in tono formale. “Lei è un parente del signor Skywalker?” Suo padre era registrato con il suo vero nome; nessuno lì dentro conosceva la sua vera identità.</p><p>Luke sapeva che se i medici avessero saputo chi era veramente si sarebbe rifiutati di curarlo, perciò gli aveva tolto la maschera e la tuta protettiva e lo aveva disteso su una barella all’interno della navetta, coprendo rispettosamente il suo corpo nudo con un lenzuolo. Non appena la sua navetta era attraccata vicino alla stazione medica, due dottori erano subito accorsi chiedendo chi fosse il ferito e di quali cure necessitasse.</p><p>Luke li aveva condotti da lui, affermando che l’uomo ferito era Anakin Skywalker, un valoroso eroe della Ribellione che aveva combattuto al suo fianco.</p><p>Nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare di lui, ma non avevano ragione di dubitare che Luke stesse dicendo la verità.</p><p>Fortunatamente, non esisteva una sola persona nella Galassia che conoscesse il vero aspetto di Vader sotto la maschera, e i medici non avrebbero mai potuto avere il sospetto che quell’uomo pallido e anziano dall’aspetto fragile e indifeso fosse in realtà il feroce Darth Vader.</p><p>“Solo i parenti stretti possono accedere al reparto di terapia intensiva.” Puntualizzò la dottoressa Riley.</p><p>“Sono suo figlio.” Luke lo disse fieramente, come se ne fosse molto orgoglioso. “Come sta mio padre?” In un attimo la sua voce cambiò, l’uomo orgoglioso di poco prima lasciò spazio a un bambino agitato e impaurito.</p><p>L’espressione della dottoressa si ammorbidì un po’; Luke lesse chiaramente la compassione nel suo sguardo.</p><p>“Suo padre è attualmente collegato al sistema di ventilazione meccanica e non è cosciente. Ha riportato lievi ustioni, ma il danno più grave è al sistema respiratorio. È affetto da insufficienza respiratoria cronica.”</p><p>“Che significa?” Luke aggrottò la fronte, confuso. Non aveva capito cosa intendesse dire la dottoressa Riley con precisione, ma intuì che non fosse nulla di buono.</p><p>“I suoi polmoni sono gravemente danneggiati e attualmente non è in grado di respirare da solo. Signor Skywalker…” La dottoressa Riley fece una pausa, come se ciò che si apprestava a dire fosse particolarmente difficile. “La sua vita dipende esclusivamente da una macchina. Se lo staccassimo dal respiratore, morirebbe subito. Mi dispiace molto.”</p><p>“E non c’è proprio niente che possiate fare per aiutarlo?” La voce di Luke suonò supplichevole e disperata alle sue stesse orecchie.</p><p>Non poteva perderlo, non adesso che si erano appena ritrovati.</p><p>“Un modo ci sarebbe.” Alle successive parole della dottoressa Riley, la speranza tornò a riempire il suo cuore. Un fiotto caldo, da far male. “L’unica soluzione è un trapianto di polmoni. Ma suo padre ha un gruppo sanguigno raro e le probabilità di trovare un donatore compatibile sono molto basse.”</p><p>“Capisco.” La voce di Luke era vuota, spenta, i suoi occhi erano diventati due specchi opachi che riflettevano l’ambiente circostante. Non pianse, non versò neppure una lacrima.</p><p>Rimase fermo, immobile come una statua di pietra, con le braccia lungo i fianchi e i pugni serrati tanto forte da far sbiancare le nocche.</p><p>Alcune persone si spezzano in silenzio; il cuore di Luke si spezzò senza fare il minimo rumore, insieme a tutti i sogni infantili e all’irrazionale speranza che aveva nutrito fino a quel momento.</p><p>Il sogno di conoscere suo padre, di ricevere l’affetto che gli era stato negato, di vivere insieme come non avevano mai potuto fare, come una vera famiglia, in un mondo in pace, finalmente libero da guerre e conflitti.</p><p>Ma tutto questo non era possibile, non per loro.</p><p>Luke rimase in silenzio a lungo, prendendosi il suo tempo per dire addio a ognuno di quei sogni.</p><p>Quando parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era rauca e tremante, macchiata di lacrime. “Posso vederlo?”</p><p>“Certo. Venga con me.” Luke seguì la dottoressa Riley attraverso alcuni corridoi deserti, fino a quando, qualche minuto dopo, lei si fermò di fronte ad una porta bianca sulla destra.</p><p>“Prego.” La aprì e gli fece cenno con la mano che poteva entrare.</p><p>Luke varcò la soglia silenziosamente, quasi in punta di piedi, come se temesse di disturbarlo.</p><p>Niente avrebbe mai potuto prepararlo ad affrontare la vista di suo padre disteso in quel letto d’ospedale, completamente immobile, attaccato ad un respiratore artificiale.</p><p>“Vi lascio soli.” La dottoressa Riley uscì ancora prima che lui potesse chiederglielo, chiudendosi piano la porta alle spalle.</p><p>Luke arrivò lentamente vicino al letto.</p><p>Osservò a lungo il suo volto, che adesso era così innaturalmente disteso, le palpebre abbassate e l’espressione serena, come se stesse soltanto dormendo.</p><p>“Padre…” Mormorò a bassa voce, incerto e tremante.</p><p>Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare adesso che lui era finalmente lì, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, anche se non poteva raggiungerlo in alcun modo.</p><p>C’erano tante, troppe parole che si affollavano nella sua mente, e lui non sapeva da quali partire.</p><p>Alla fine Luke si sedette in un angolo del letto, e dopo interminabili istanti di silenzio, si decise finalmente a parlare, anche se sapeva benissimo che lui non lo avrebbe sentito.</p><p>“Padre, sono qui.” Iniziò titubante, la voce che si inceppava ad ogni parola.</p><p>Non importava se non avrebbe sentito una singola parola, doveva dirgli quanto era profondo il suo affetto, perché forse non avrebbe avuto un’altra possibilità di farlo.</p><p>“Sono qui adesso, non ti lascerò mai. E se starai meglio… quando starai meglio io sarò al tuo fianco. E se morirai ti terrò la mano.” La voce di Luke stava iniziando a spezzarsi, calde lacrime scivolavano silenziose sulle sue guance. “E l’ultima cosa che vedrai sarò io, perché ti amo.”</p><p>Luke sentì crollare definitivamente ogni sua barriera, le lacrime presero a scorrere lungo le guance inarrestabili.</p><p>Le braccia di Anakin erano distese inerti lungo i fianchi.</p><p>La mano destra- quella che lui stesso aveva tagliato, ricordò con un’acuta fitta di senso di colpa- era stata sostituita da una nuova protesi simile alla sua, incredibilmente somigliante ad una mano vera e propria fatta di carne e sangue.</p><p>Si accorse solo in quel momento che il braccio sinistro era una protesi metallica, e sembrava molto vecchia; probabilmente risaliva a molti anni prima.</p><p>Luke gli afferrò la mano destra- la protesi, quella che adesso portava per colpa sua, ricordò a se stesso ancora una volta- e ne accarezzò lentamente il dorso con il pollice, poi intrecciò teneramente le loro dita.</p><p>“Resta con me. Resta per me.” Le sue spalle ormai tremavano sotto il peso dei singhiozzi.</p><p>Luke era mai stato egoista in tutta la sua vita, non aveva mai preteso qualcosa che sapeva di non poter avere; ma adesso, per la prima volta, voleva esserlo.</p><p>Voleva essere un dannato egoista, voleva che suo padre vivesse unicamente per lui.</p><p>Pianse a lungo, lì dove nessuno poteva vederlo; in quel momento, Luke Skywalker non era più un soldato impavido e coraggioso, non era più un eroe, solamente un bambino che piangeva disperato, incapace di accettare la perdita di una persona che amava.</p><p>Si sdraiò lentamente accanto a suo padre, stando attento a non urtare il tubo della flebo, e dopo un momento di esitazione, gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto.</p><p>Quando il sonno lo colse, le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non ci volle molto per raggiungere Ord Cestus.</p><p>Il Millennium Falcon attraccò alla stazione medica meno di mezz’ora dopo la loro partenza dalla luna di Endor; Leia e Han scesero dalla navetta, ritrovandosi catapultati in una struttura moderna dalle enormi vetrate che riflettevano il cielo stellato, con le pareti, i pavimenti e i soffitti rigorosamente bianchi e immacolati.</p><p>Mentre attraversavano l’ampio atrio, Leia cercò inconsapevolmente la mano di Han.</p><p>Il pensiero che lì dentro vi fosse Darth Vader la turbava più di quanto non volesse ammettere.</p><p>Han, intuendo il suo bisogno di rassicurazione, ricambiò la stretta di Leia, che si voltò lentamente verso di lui, offrendogli un muto ringraziamento con gli occhi.</p><p>Durante il loro viaggio Leia gli aveva raccontato tutto: la rivelazione di Luke quella sera su Endor, quando li aveva visti parlare sul ponte ed era stato scioccamente colpito dalla gelosia nel vedere Luke posarle un bacio affettuoso sulla guancia; la scoperta che fossero gemelli separati alla nascita, una decisione presa da Obi Wan per nasconderli e proteggerli dal loro vero padre, Darth Vader.</p><p>Affermare che Han fosse scioccato sarebbe stato un eufemismo.</p><p>Leia e Luke erano le persone migliori che avesse mai incontrato. Come potevano essere figli di un tale mostro?</p><p>Ma nonostante l’incredulità che non si preoccupò di nascondere, Han si sforzò di essere forte per lei.</p><p>Dopotutto per Leia convivere con questa verità era sicuramente molto più difficile che per lui.</p><p>Faceva male sapere che Vader, l’uomo che l’aveva torturata e aveva fatto del male ai suoi amici, era la sua famiglia, l’unica persona che avrebbe dovuto amare incondizionatamente; ma come poteva amare quello che era diventato? Come poteva trovare nel suo cuore la forza per non odiarlo?</p><p>Si riscosse da quei pensieri, accorgendosi che l’infermiera dietro al bancone all’ingresso le aveva detto qualcosa.</p><p>“Cosa posso fare per voi?” Chiese con un sorriso educato, che Leia non si preoccupò di ricambiare.</p><p>“Siamo qui per vedere mio fratello, Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>“Certo, solo un momento per favore.” L’infermiera sfogliò rapidamente una pila di carte e scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, non risulta alcun paziente ricoverato qui con quel nome.”</p><p>“Non è un paziente. È arrivato qui qualche ora fa insieme a… nostro padre.” Pronunciò le ultime parole con difficoltà. Avevano un suono estraneo e spiacevole sulla sua lingua. In qualche modo sembrava sbagliato riferirsi a Darth Vader in quel modo.</p><p>Han colse il vacillamento della sua voce e le strinse più forte la mano.</p><p>“Sì, c’è un paziente registrato con questo cognome.” Disse l’infermiera dopo un paio di minuti, ricontrollando le carte che aveva davanti. “Anakin Skywalker.” Leia sussultò. Dunque era questo il vero nome di Vader. Leia presumeva che lì dentro nessuno fosse a conoscenza della sua vera identità. Logico, Luke doveva essersi premurato di nasconderla, altrimenti non l’avrebbero mai accolto e curato. “È stato trasferito al reparto di terapia intensiva.”</p><p>Leia non osò chiedere ulteriori chiarimenti. Non le importava quali fossero le sue condizioni, vivo o morto non faceva alcuna differenza. Era lì per Luke, non per lui.</p><p>“Ma sì, mi ricordo di lui.” Aggiunse l’infermiera con il tono di chi ha avuto un’illuminazione improvvisa. “L’ha portato qui un ragazzo. Anche lui era ferito, ma ha insistito perché ci occupassimo prima di suo padre. Povero bambino… è rimasto ad aspettare seduto lì per ore.” Indicò una saletta sulla destra con le porte a vetri, attraverso cui si potevano vedere una fila di poltroncine bianche. “Non faceva altro che fissare il vuoto. Povero piccolo.” Ripetè, con la compassione che le grondava dalla voce. “Ha rifiutato di bere e mangiare, continuava a chiedere di suo padre, sembrava essere così in pena…”</p><p>“Un momento, era ferito?” Leia la interruppe allarmata.</p><p>L’infermiera annuì. “Aveva ustioni di primo grado sulle gambe e sulle braccia, ma nulla di serio. Il padre era in condizioni ben più serie…”</p><p>“E mio fratello dov’è adesso?” La interruppe di nuovo Leia con decisione. Non voleva sentire neppure una parola su Vader, le importava solo di Luke. Perché le aveva mentito, affermando di stare bene? E perché non si era lasciato medicare, anteponendo la salute di Vader alla propria?</p><p>Testardo, dolce, generoso Luke; era proprio da lui mettere i bisogni degli altri prima dei propri.</p><p>Ma Vader non era degno del suo sacrificio, possibile che non l’avesse ancora capito?</p><p>“La dottoressa Riley, il medico che si occupa del suo caso, l’ha accompagnato da vostro padre poco fa. Dev’essere ancora nella sua stanza..”</p><p>“Devo vederlo.” Disse Leia in tono imperioso. Più che una richiesta, suonava come un ordine.</p><p>“Non è orario di visita…” Di fronte allo sguardo intransigente di Leia, sembrò ripensarci. “Stanza 318, terzo piano.”</p><p>“Grazie.” Leia si allontanò a passo rapido verso l’ascensore, seguita da Han, che ridacchiava divertito. “La gente fa sempre tutto quello che gli ordini?” Si guadagnò una gomitata non troppo gentile nelle costole da parte della sua fidanzata, che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.</p><p>Non era decisamente il momento adatto per scherzare.</p><p>“Mi scusi, lei non può entrare!” Lo richiamò l’infermiera, costringendolo a fermarsi. “Sono ammessi solo i parenti. Lei è della famiglia?”</p><p>Come poteva spiegare a questa donna il legame che lo univa a Luke e a Leia? Come poteva farle capire che anche se non avevano lo stesso sangue nelle vene erano una famiglia a tutti gli effetti? Ci sono le famiglie in cui nasciamo, e quelle che ci creiamo nel corso della vita. Le persone per cui lottiamo e che lottano per noi. Sì, loro tre erano una famiglia a tutti gli effetti.</p><p>“E’ mio marito.” Fu Leia a rispondere al posto suo, lasciandolo basito. Dopo pochi secondi però Han riacquistò subito il suo abituale distacco, e con molta nonchalance le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, tirandosela contro il petto in modo protettivo.</p><p>“Assolutamente.” Fece l’occhiolino all’infermiera, offrendole un sorriso complice. “Lei è la mia<em> principessa</em>.”</p><p>“Stupido.” Sussurrò Leia, ma sorrise. In quel momento aveva bisogno più che mai della presenza di Han, anche se era troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo.</p><p>Si diressero insieme verso l’ascensore e salirono al terzo piano.</p><p>Mentre percorrevano il corridoio che li avrebbe condotti alla stanza di Vader, Han non lasciò la mano di Leia neppure per un attimo. Lei avanzava a testa alta, facendo del suo meglio per non apparire turbata e sembrare sicura di sé come al solito, anche se sentiva l’ansia crescere ad ogni passo che faceva.</p><p>Quando si fermarono davanti alla porta della camera, Leia esitò qualche secondo prima di aprirla.</p><p>Chi avrebbe trovato una volta aperta quella porta? Chi era veramente l’uomo che si nascondeva sotto quella temibile maschera nera?</p><p>Vincendo l’incertezza, Leia posò la mano sulla maniglia e la abbassò piano, entrando nella camera.</p><p>Era totalmente impreparata per quello che vide: al centro della stanza, ampia e spoglia, vi era un lettino su cui era disteso un uomo che a prima vista sembrava molto anziano vestito con un largo pigiama bianco da ospedale.</p><p>Aveva gli occhi chiusi, un tubo che gli fuoriusciva dalla bocca e l’ago di una flebo sporgeva dal braccio destro- l’altro braccio, notò Leia, era una protesi metallica.</p><p>Era davvero lui il famigerato Darth Vader, l’uomo che uccideva senza esitazioni né rimorsi, l’uomo che l’intera galassia temeva?</p><p>Sembrava così… indifeso e vulnerabile, immobile in quel letto.</p><p>Il suo aspetto non era quello di un uomo di cui aver paura.</p><p>Non c’era nulla di feroce in quel volto dalla pelle innaturalmente pallida, sfregiato da numerose cicatrici che gli attraversavano il cranio completamente calvo e deturpavano i suoi lineamenti.</p><p>Leia sentì la compassione e la repulsione impadronirsi di lei in uguale misura alla vista di quel volto.</p><p>Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla piccola figura rannicchiata al suo fianco quelle emozioni lasciarono il posto a una sconfinata tenerezza.</p><p>Luke era sdraiato accanto a Vader, giaceva con la testa posata contro il suo petto, con la mano ancora intrecciata alla sua e i resti luccicanti delle lacrime che aveva versato che gli macchiavano le guance.</p><p>Assomigliava al tentativo disperato di un bambino di essere vicino a un genitore, come un neonato in cerca di coccole da un padre inconsapevolmente deceduto.</p><p>Era una scena che faceva male al cuore, tanto tenera quanto straziante.</p><p>Leia e Han gli si avvicinarono lentamente, entrambi colpiti dall’affetto che evocava quell’immagine.</p><p>Leia si chinò per accarezzare i capelli di Luke.</p><p>Passò le dita tra le ciocche morbide, spazzando via le tracce delle lacrime dalle sue guance.</p><p>Leia avrebbe voluto poter cancellare la sua tristezza.</p><p>Erano sempre stati uniti da una connessione mistica e incomprensibile attraverso cui condividevano ogni sentimento: quando uno dei due era felice sorridevano insieme e quando uno si sentiva triste anche l’altro soffriva con lui.</p><p>Condividevano non solo lo stesso sangue, ma lo stesso spirito.</p><p>Anche adesso Leia poteva percepire il suo dolore, un lampo di accecante luce bianca che turbinava nella Forza.</p><p>Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia ed emettere un suono simile ad un lamento, come se stesse facendo un brutto sogno, e farsi inconsciamente più vicino a Vader, strusciando la testa sul suo petto.</p><p>Leia prese posto su una scomoda sedia di plastica accanto al letto, continuando ad accarezzare delicatamente i capelli di Luke, cantando sottovoce una ninna che gli cantava sempre Breha quando era piccola per portare pace nei suoi sogni.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With lilies o’er spread is baby’s wee bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother’s delight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright angels beside my darling abide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They will guard thee at rest</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ripetè più volte quella dolce melodia, finché Luke smise di lamentarsi e i muscoli del suo viso si distesero in un’espressione pacifica. Non passò molto tempo prima che anche Leia si lasciasse vincere dal sonno e, esausta, abbandonasse la testa sul materasso.</p><p>Han, che fino ad allora era rimasto ad osservarli rispettosamente da lontano, con la schiena poggiata contro una parete e le braccia incrociate al petto, si avvicinò stando attento a non fare rumore.</p><p>Lasciò un veloce bacio sulla fronte del suo amico, sussurrandogli “<em>dormi bene, ragazzino</em>”, poi si sfilò la giacca e la posò sulle spalle di Leia per coprirla. “Buonanotte, principessa.” Mormorò, scivolando a sedere sul pavimento accanto alla sedia.</p><p>L’alba li trovò addormentati vicini gli uni agli altri, come una famiglia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fa male?”</p><p>Chiese la dottoressa Riley, tamponando una bruciatura sul braccio di Luke con un batuffolo imbevuto di alcol.</p><p>Lui scosse la testa. “No, va tutto bene.” Era una mezza verità: le ferite che gli aveva provocato Palpatine con i fulmini che gli aveva scagliato addosso facevano ancora male, ma quel dolore sembrava così insignificante se paragonato a quello che sentiva dentro.</p><p>La sera precedente si era addormentato piangendo, abbracciato a suo padre, ancora incapace di accettare che probabilmente non si sarebbe mai più svegliato.</p><p>Fu sorpreso quando la mattina dopo trovò Han e Leia nella camera, il primo ancora addormentato vicino al letto e sua sorella di spalle in piedi davanti alla finestra.</p><p>Aveva immaginato che sarebbero rimasti su Endor ancora un po’, ma dovevano essere partiti quella notte stessa, poco dopo che Luke aveva parlato con Leia.</p><p>Era probabile che sua sorella si fosse preoccupata e avesse voluto accertarsi di persona che stesse bene.</p><p>Difatti, non vide che Luke era sveglio, Leia si dimostrò molto apprensiva, e la prima cosa che fece fu ordinargli in tono categorico di andare subito a farsi medicare le ustioni- come aveva fatto a saperlo? Doveva averglielo detto qualcuno del personale medico- e Luke non ebbe altra scelta che ubbidirle, anche se era riluttante ad allontanarsi da suo padre.</p><p>Temeva che se si fosse allontanato da lui anche solo per un istante non lo avrebbe più rivisto.</p><p>Ma alla fine, a malincuore, aveva accettato di affidarsi alle cure della dottoressa Riley.</p><p>Era scivolato lentamente giù dal letto e aveva posato un bacio sulla guancia di Anakin. “Torno presto, padre.” Aveva sussurrato dolcemente, sistemando il lenzuolo sgualcito e rimboccandoglielo sotto il mento. “Ci saranno Leia e Han a tenerti compagnia.” Lanciò uno sguardo al suo amico, ancora addormentato vicino alla sedia di Leia, e un lieve sorriso gli rischiarò il volto.</p><p>Era grato ad entrambi per essere lì in quel momento; ora più che mai aveva bisogno di avere vicino le persone a cui voleva bene.</p><p>Leia gli intimò ancora una volta di sbrigarsi, così, dopo un’ultimo sguardo a suo padre, Luke fu costretto a seguire la dottoressa Riley in un’altra stanza, in modo che potesse medicargli le ustioni che aveva sulle braccia e sulle gambe.</p><p>Per fortuna non erano nulla di serio, lo rassicurò la dottoressa.</p><p>Era stato fortunato. <em>Fortunato.</em></p><p>Quella parola risuonò nella sua mente con una sfumatura di crudele sarcasmo.</p><p>Suo padre era in un letto d’ospedale, l’unica cosa che lo teneva in vita era una macchina. L’aveva perso, proprio adesso che si erano finalmente ritrovati. Come poteva essere fortunato?</p><p>La dottoressa Riley intuì, almeno in parte, i suoi pensieri, quando vide il suo viso rabbuiarsi immediatamente e contrarsi in una smorfia dolorosa.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa di più per il padre di quel ragazzo, ma le sue condizioni erano troppo gravi.</p><p>Le lesioni ai polmoni non erano recenti, lei se n’era resa conto subito. Il tessuto si era cicatrizzato, quindi dovevano essere passati mesi, se non addirittura anni da quando se l’era procurate; era impossibile che fosse riuscito a respirare in modo autonomo per un tempo così lungo, a meno che… non avesse avuto un particolare dispositivo che lo avesse aiutato.</p><p>Magari una tuta dotata di respiratore.</p><p>Non era stupida, aveva compreso quasi subito chi fosse veramente il misterioso paziente arrivato insieme al ragazzo quella notte.</p><p>Ma aveva tenuto per sé le proprie conclusioni; anche se come la maggior parte delle persone della Galassia nutriva un odio profondo nei confronti dell’Impero e in particolar modo nei confronti di Darth Vader, era un medico e per lei la vita di ogni paziente era ugualmente importante.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che poteva per aiutarlo, esattamente come con qualsiasi altro paziente, non importava chi fosse.</p><p>Purtroppo c’era ben poco che potesse fare; quando Vader era arrivato aveva avuto una crisi respiratoria, e avevano tentato di rianimarlo per quasi un’ora prima che il suo cuore rincominciasse a battere.</p><p>Erano stati costretti ad intubarlo, perché se non avessero fatto ricorso alla ventilazione meccanica i suoi polmoni avrebbero ceduto subito.</p><p>Se avesse avuto una nuova crisi respiratoria, era molto probabile che non ce l’avrebbe fatta.</p><p>La sua unica possibilità di sopravvivere era trovare un donatore che gli fornisse dei nuovi polmoni, ma era un’eventualità improbabile dato che aveva un gruppo sanguigno raro.</p><p>Quando l’aveva comunicato a suo figlio, era stata spiazzata dalla reazione del ragazzo.</p><p>Aveva comunicato spesso brutte notizie ai parenti dei suoi pazienti, aveva annunciato numerosi decessi, aveva visto molte più volte di quante avrebbe voluto le loro lacrime e la loro disperazione.</p><p>Luke Skywalker non aveva pianto, non aveva gridato; il suo cuore si era spezzato in silenzio.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley non ricordava di aver mai visto così tanto dolore, così tanta pena in un solo sguardo.</p><p>Lo aveva accompagnato nella camera di suo padre e si era allontanata, intuendo il suo bisogno di restare da solo con il genitore.</p><p>Le si era stretto il cuore quando, la mattina dopo, lo aveva trovato ancora nella sua stanza, abbracciato a lui come un bambino in cerca di conforto.</p><p>C’erano anche un uomo e una donna che lei non aveva mai visto, ma se erano stati autorizzati ad entrare dovevano essere parenti.</p><p>La donna, bassa e minuta ma fiera e orgogliosa come una regina, si presentò come Leia, la sorella di Luke e quindi figlia di Darth Vader.</p><p>Fu colpita da quanto fu diversa la sua reazione da quella del fratello, quando le riferì delle condizioni di salute del padre.</p><p>I suoi grandi occhi castani erano freddi, privi di qualsiasi emozione; non versò una lacrima, non disse neppure una parola, si limitò ad annuire con un rigido cenno del capo, per poi chiederle subito come stava suo fratello.</p><p>Sembrava molto più preoccupata per lui che per suo padre.</p><p>Chissà perché nei suoi occhi non c’era lo stesso dolore che vedeva riflesso in quelli di Luke.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley ritrovò a chiederselo nuovamente mentre gli applicava una benda sulle ustioni e osservava quel giovane volto colmo di sofferenza.</p><p>“E’ stato fortunato.” Era solo una semplice osservazione, ma era chiaro che aveva scelto le parole sbagliate.</p><p>Sulle labbra di Luke si stagliò un sorriso amaro che era la cosa meno simile ad un sorriso che avesse mai visto.</p><p>“Non mi sento affatto così.” La sua voce era un mormorio sottile e incredibilmente triste.</p><p>Si sentì improvvisamente stupida.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto offrirgli una speranza concreta, invece di parole vuote e inutili che sicuramente non sarebbero servite a farlo sentire meglio.</p><p>“Mi dispiace per suo padre.” Ripetè sinceramente, anche se sapeva che le sue parole valevano ben poco in circostanze come quella.</p><p>“Ma non c’è nulla che possiamo fare per aiutarlo. I suoi polmoni sono troppo danneggiati.”</p><p>“Potreste procurargli due polmoni nuovi.” La voce di Luke era lievemente accusatoria. Non era abituato a parlare in quel modo, con quell’arroganza tipica di chi è convinto che ogni suo desiderio debba essere soddisfatto, ma in quel momento non era riuscito a trattenersi.</p><p>Com’era possibile che in una struttura medica così attrezzata e all’avanguardia non potessero fare nulla per curare suo padre?</p><p>“Non è così semplice, signor Skywalker.” Spiegò lei pazientemente. “Anche se gliene procurassimo uno, il donatore deve avere lo stesso gruppo sanguigno affinché il trapianto possa essere effettuato. Suo padre ha un gruppo sanguigno raro, quindi…”</p><p>“Un momento… basterebbe un solo polmone?” La interruppe Luke, con una nuova luce nello sguardo.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley annuì. “Certo, è possibile vivere con un solo polmone, ma come le ho già detto il donatore dev’essere compatibile…”</p><p>“Qual è il mio gruppo sanguigno?” Fu nuovamente interrotta da Luke. La voce del ragazzo tradiva la sua impazienza.</p><p>Lei si accigliò, non capendo dove voleva arrivare. “Dobbiamo fare un prelievo per saperlo con certezza.”</p><p>Senza aspettare neppure per un secondo, Luke arrotolò frettolosamente la manica della tuta sopra il gomito, esponendo il braccio che non era stato ferito nello scontro con Palpatine.</p><p>“Faccia quel prelievo allora. Voglio sapere se sono compatibile.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ragazzino, sei impazzito per caso?”</p><p>“Luke, non puoi farlo, è una follia!”</p><p>Le voci concitate di Han e Leia si accavallarono l’una sull’altra, in preda ad un’accesa discussione, seduti attorno a un tavolo in sala mensa.</p><p>Alcune persone si voltarono a guardarli, chi infastidito chi incuriosito, ma loro non vi badarono minimamente.</p><p>Luke, seduto di fronte a loro, continuò a sorseggiare tranquillamente il suo bicchiere di latte, poi lo appoggiò sul tavolo e incrociò tranquillamente le mani, osservando le loro facce sconvolte con un sorriso sereno, per niente turbato dalla loro reazione. “Ormai ho deciso. Leia, Han…” Guardò rispettivamente sua sorella e il suo migliore amico e il sorriso sul suo volto divenne ancora più dolce. “Comprendo la vostra preoccupazione, ma credetemi, non dovete darvi pena per me. Andrà tutto bene.”</p><p>Leia e Han si scambiarono un’occhiata, increduli.</p><p>Quando Luke aveva detto loro che doveva parlargli, non immaginavano certo che di lì a poco avrebbe rivelato un proposito tanto insano: farsi asportare un polmone per donarlo a suo padre e consentirgli così di essere staccato dal respiratore.</p><p>Quando gliel’aveva comunicato, masticando tranquillamente la sua colazione, Leia e Han per poco non avevano rischiato un infarto.</p><p>“La dottoressa Riley mi fatto un prelievo e ha scoperto che abbiamo lo stesso gruppo sanguigno, quindi sono compatibile al cento per cento.” Aveva detto Luke con un ampio sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano. “La dottoressa mi ha detto che non è un intervento rischioso, non corro alcun pericolo.”</p><p>Ma anche di fronte alle sue rassicurazioni, Leia e Han avevano continuato a manifestare apertamente la loro disapprovazione.</p><p>Anche essendo digiuni di nozioni mediche, sapevano che un intervento del genere non era certo una cosa da poco come stava cercando di far credere Luke.</p><p>Aveva intenzione di farsi togliere un polmone, per l’amor del cielo, e per cosa? Per aiutare Vader?</p><p>No, un uomo come lui non era degno di un tale sacrificio, Leia e Han ne erano fermamente convinti.</p><p>Non gli avrebbero permesso di sottoporsi a quell’operazione, costi quel che costi l’avrebbero dissuaso.</p><p>Difatti, di fronte al sorriso di Luke, Leia gli afferrò con forza la mano, per nulla intenzionata ad accettare la sua decisione senza combattere. “Luke.” Usò il tono più deciso di cui era capace. “Luke, guardami. Non vogliamo che metti a rischio la tua vita. Non per lui.”</p><p>“Non vi stavo chiedendo il permesso.” Luke parlò in tono calmo, ma incredibilmente fermo. “Tra due giorni sarò operato.”</p><p>“<em>Due</em> giorni?” Esclamò Han a voce alta, suscitando altre occhiate curiose nella loro direzione. Leia impallidì.</p><p>“Dannazione, Luke!” Sbottò Han, battendo un pugno sul tavolo. “Non puoi parlare sul serio! Dimmi che non sei così stupido da mettere a repentaglio la tua vita per quella <em>feccia</em>-” Si bloccò, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato.</p><p>Era abituato a dire quello che pensava impulsivamente, senza peli sulla lingua, ma per un momento aveva dimenticato che, per quanto detestasse Vader, era pur sempre il padre di Luke e in sua presenza avrebbe dovuto parlarne con rispetto.</p><p>Il volto di Luke si rabbuiò all’improvviso, i suoi occhi si scurirono pericolosamente, tanto che Han iniziò a temere seriamente un’esplosione di rabbia.</p><p>Si era quasi aspettato che Luke gli mollasse un pugno per quella sua brillante uscita, ma alla fine il volto del suo amico si distese nuovamente nell’espressione pacifica e gentile che ben conosceva.</p><p>“C’è una cosa che ancora non sapete.” Disse Luke in tono sommesso, quasi in un sussurro. “È colpa mia se lui adesso si trova in queste condizioni. L’Imperatore stava per uccidermi, e lui… lui mi ha protetto. Si è avventato contro di lui e l’ha gettato nel pozzo del reattore. Sapeva che i fulmini avrebbero danneggiato il suo sistema di supporto vitale, ma ha scelto di sacrificarsi. Per me.” La sua voce vacillò, tremando sulle ultime parole, e fu costretto a interrompersi.</p><p>Per un attimo Leia e Han credettero di aver capito male.</p><p>Il malvagio Darth Vader aveva scelto di sacrificare la sua vita per salvare Luke? Sembrava impossibile.</p><p>Ma adesso le parole di Luke avevano un senso. <em>Avevo ragione su su di lui, Leia.</em> Significava che c’era ancora del buono in lui? Leia non riusciva a crederci.</p><p>“Ha scelto <em>me</em> al Lato Oscuro. Alla fine ha scelto la Luce. Perciò non pensate <em>mai,</em> neppure per un momento, che non sia degno di essere salvato.” Luke guardò dritto verso Han, due occhi azzurri limpidi e penetranti di fronte a cui l’impavido contrabbandiere si sentì intimidito. “La sua vita ha valore come quella di chiunque altro, e nessuno di voi ha il diritto di insinuare il contrario.” La sua mascella si indurì, lo sguardo si fece ancora più deciso. “Niente di quello che direte o farete potrà cambiare la mia decisione. Se volete scusarmi…”</p><p>Luke si alzò improvvisamente e abbandonò il tavolo, lasciando Han e Leia stupefatti e confusi.</p><p>Restarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, entrambi tentando di elaborare tutto ciò che aveva detto Luke.</p><p>Fu Leia a rompere quel silenzio. “Non sa quello che sta dicendo. È una pazzia, non può pensare di farlo sul serio. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per impedirglielo, vero Han? Han, mi stai ascoltando?”</p><p>Han era perso nei suoi pensieri, ma al richiamo di Leia si riscosse.</p><p>Non era del tutto convinto che la sua fidanzata avesse ragione, ed espresse i suoi dubbi ad alta voce: “Non pensi che ci stiamo sbagliando, Leia? In fin dei conti è pur sempre suo padre. È naturale che gli voglia bene e voglia fare qualsiasi cosa che per aiutarlo. Al suo posto farei la stessa cosa.” Gli occhi di Han si oscurarono per un momento. Aveva ricordi molto vaghi dei suoi genitori; erano morti entrambi quando era molto piccolo, perciò aveva dovuto imparare molto presto a cavarsela da solo.</p><p>Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, nel suo cuore c’era un vuoto profondo per quella perdita. Era cresciuto troppo in fretta; tutto quello che gli mancava era qualche abbraccio, qualche carezza in più. Comprendeva fin troppo bene quello che provava Luke. Se si fosse trovato nella sua situazione, se avesse avuto una seconda possibilità per salvare i suoi genitori, non avrebbe esitato a coglierla.</p><p>Leia aggrottò la fronte, il suo disaccordo era evidente in ogni angolo del suo viso severo. “Stiamo parlando di Vader, Han! Dell’uomo che ci ha torturato e che ti ha quasi ucciso, non te ne rendi conto?!”</p><p>Sì, Leia aveva ragione. Ma Vader non era solo questo, non lo era mai stato. “E’ anche tuo-”</p><p>Leia lo interruppe prima che potesse pronunciare quella parola. “Lui non è niente per me.”</p><p>“Leia, non puoi ostinarti a negare la verità…”</p><p>“Han, non intendo discuterne oltre.” Gli occhi di Leia erano fiammeggianti mentre lo guardavano. “Abbiamo due giorni interi per fargli cambiare idea. Non intendo permettere che mio fratello metta a rischio la sua vita per quel…” Sembrava sul punto di dire un insulto particolarmente colorito, ma poi sembrò ripensarci e riacquistare un minimo di calma. “Per Vader. Mi ha tolto moltissime cose, e non gli permetterò di portami via anche Luke.”</p><p>Han scosse la testa. Amava Leia, ma come spesso accadeva, le loro opinioni non potevano essere più diverse.</p><p>“Sai una cosa, Leia? Fa’ quello che vuoi. Io farò la cosa giusta.”</p><p>Senza aggiungere altro, Han si alzò dalla sedia e si allontanò a passo rapido. Aveva commesso un grande errore, doveva trovare Luke e scusarsi con lui, dirgli che qualunque fosse la sua decisione lui sarebbe stato al suo fianco, perché in fondo è questo che fanno i veri amici.</p><p>Han non aveva alcun dubbio di essersi meritato i suoi nemici, ma non era sicuro di aver meritato i suoi amici.</p><p>Luke era il migliore amico che avesse mai avuto, era quasi un fratello per lui. Offrire supporto e comprensione era davvero il minimo che potesse fare.</p><p>Accelerò il passo, diretto verso la stanza di Vader, sicuro che l’avrebbe trovato lì.</p><p>Leia rimase sola, con mille dubbi e domande a pesarle sul cuore.</p><p>Per la prima volta nella sua vita, non era sicura di avere ragione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.”</p><p>Han appoggiò la spalla allo stipite della porta, lanciando un’occhiata a Luke, seduto accanto al letto su cui era sdraiato Vader- no, non era più Vader, realizzò improvvisamente mentre guardava l’uomo disteso davanti a lui, con il volto pallido e sfigurato, un braccio metallico e le gambe amputate dal ginocchio in giù.</p><p>Era solo Anakin, un guscio logorato dell’uomo che era stato una volta, un nemico che aveva smesso di essere tale quando aveva anteposto la vita di suo figlio alla propria.</p><p>Luke alzò lo sguardo su di lui con un sorriso triste. “Dove altro potrei andare?” I suoi occhi si spostarono di nuovo sulla sagoma immobile di suo padre.</p><p>Han si sentì stringere il cuore quando vide lo sguardo che Luke gli stava rivolgendo: l’amore più puro che avesse mai visto brillava nei suoi occhi lucidi, gli occhi di un bambino avido di affetto che non volevano saperne di staccarsi neppure per un momento dalla figura dell’amato genitore.</p><p>Notò che Luke stava stringendo la mano di Anakin- la protesi, quella che sembrava nuova di zecca- nella propria, disegnando lenti cerchi con il pollice sul dorso.</p><p>La sua attenzione era rivolta esclusivamente a lui; aveva degnato Han a malapena di uno sguardo prima di tornare a concentrarsi su suo padre.</p><p>Mormorò qualcosa che Han non riuscì a sentire, prima di portarsi la mano alle labbra e posare un bacio infinitamente dolce sul palmo. “Presto starai meglio. Andrà tutto bene.”</p><p>Fu solo dopo qualche minuto che si rese conto che Han non se n’era andato, ma continuava ad osservarlo in silenzio con l’espressione incerta di chi non sa cosa dire.</p><p>“Sei ancora qui?” Luke sbatté le palpebre stupito, poi la sua espressione si indurì. “Se sei venuto solo per tentare di convincermi a non operarmi, puoi anche andartene. Nulla di quello che dirai potrà farmi cambiare idea.”</p><p>Han scosse la testa. “Non sono qui per questo.”</p><p>“Han, potrò essere ingenuo ma non sono stupido. So che ti ha mandato Leia.”</p><p>“Cosa? No, sei completamente fuori strada. Leia non sa nemmeno che sono qui.” Han si conficcò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, improvvisamente nervoso. “Senti, ragazzino, non sono bravo in questo genere di cose. Non sono abituato a scusarmi.” Sospirò. “Ma sono qui per questo. Per chiederti scusa. Non avrei dovuto parlarti in quel modo.” Luke rimase in silenzio, aspettando che proseguisse. Aveva intuito che Han aveva ancora molto da dire. “Non credo di averti mai detto cosa è successo ai miei genitori. Sono morti quando avevo cinque anni. Un giorno sono tornato a casa e li ho trovati sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue. Il ladro aveva solo sbagliato indirizzo; credeva che mio padre fosse un gioielliere-” Chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi in quei ricordi che sembravano appartenere ad un’altra vita.</p><p>“Han…” Luke era colpito. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che il suo amico, sotto quell’atteggiamento spavaldo e arrogante, nascondesse una simile tragedia. “Mi dispiace molto. Non ne avevo idea…”</p><p>“Non preoccuparti. È passato tanto tempo.” Han fece un sorriso storto che mal celava il suo dolore. “Sai… riesco a malapena a ricordare i loro volti. Ma se avessi la possibilità di riportarli indietro…” La sua voce fu attraversata da un tremito visibile. “… farei esattamente quello che stai facendo tu. Perciò credimi quanto ti dico che capisco perché hai scelto di intraprendere questa strada. Hai tutta la mia comprensione e il mio sostegno.” Si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla in una presa salda e rassicurante per sottolineare il concetto.</p><p>Luke esitò per qualche istante, come se stesse valutando se fosse sincero o meno, poi sorrise.</p><p>“Grazie, Han, apprezzo molto le tue parole. Sei un vero amico.”</p><p>“Non dirlo nemmeno, piccolo.” Han gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli, e Luke si scostò fingendosi offeso.</p><p>“Dovresti smetterla di chiamarmi in quel modo.”</p><p>Han sorrise. Luke era cresciuto, non era più l’ingenuo ragazzino che aveva incontrato in una cantina di Tatooine.</p><p>Ormai era diventato un uomo, uno dei migliori che avesse mai conosciuto: coraggioso, onesto, generoso, capace di vedere la bellezza nelle persone che non riuscivano a trovarla in se stessi.</p><p>Ma per lui sarebbe stato sempre il suo piccolo Luke, il fratellino che non aveva mai avuto.</p><p>“Nessun problema, ragazzino.” Rispose in tono scherzoso, facendogli l’occhiolino</p><p>“Non mi piace nemmeno che mi chiami così.” Suo malgrado, Luke ridacchiò, seguito da Han. Condivisero uno sguardo complice, poi Han tornò improvvisamente serio.</p><p>“Luke?”</p><p>“Sì?”</p><p>“Quello che fai… è un’autentica scelta d’amore. Hai un grande cuore. Difendilo sempre.”</p><p>“Ti ringrazio, Han.” I suoi occhi si velarono improvvisamente di malinconia. “Vorrei che anche Leia fosse qui adesso.”</p><p>“La conosci. Sai quanto può essere maledettamente testarda quando vuole, ma alla fine farà la cosa giusta.”</p><p>“Non credo. Lo odia, Han, ed è vero che ha fatto delle cose orribili, ma alla fine ho avuto la prova che mi ama- che ci ama entrambi. Non ho bisogno di sapere altro, per me questo è sufficiente per perdonarlo. Vorrei che lo fosse anche per lei.” Una lacrima scivolò sul suo volto, macchiandogli la guancia. “Se io non dovessi farcela, lei sarà l’unica famiglia che gli resta…”</p><p>“Ehi ehi, non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarlo.” Han interruppe quel discorso assurdo prima che potesse continuare. “Andrà tutto bene. Starai bene. Ti ho visto riuscire in imprese impossibili, te la caverai anche questa volta.”</p><p>“C’eri tu ad aiutarmi, Han.”</p><p>“E ci sarò sempre, ragazzino, non ne dubitare mai.”</p><p>Luke guardò la mano che Han gli aveva posato sulla spalla. Quella mano non stava tremando; quella mano prometteva calore e affetto e amicizia. Sorrise. “Sono contento che tu sia qui.”</p><p>Si alzò dalla sedia e lo abbracciò; Han ricambiò la stretta in quel suo modo ruvido eppure premuroso che diceva ti voglio bene, dandogli di tanto in tanto delle pacche sulle spalle.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley li trovò così quando entrò nella stanza, avvolti in quell’abbraccio fraterno che valeva più di mille parole.</p><p>Si schiarì la gola per palesare la propria presenza, e a quel punto entrambi si staccarono, sembrando lievemente imbarazzati.</p><p>“Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma il signor Skywalker deve venire con me. Ci sono un sacco di esami da effettuare prima dell’operazione.”</p><p>“Io vengo con lui.” Disse Han in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. La dottoressa Riley non fece alcuna obiezione e fece loro cenno di seguirla in un’altra stanza.</p><p>Per il resto della giornata Luke fu sottoposto a molteplici analisi: radiografie del torace, prelievi di sangue, esercizi di respirazione per misurare la sua capacità di saturazione.</p><p>Han gli stette vicino tutto il tempo, chiacchierando degli argomenti più disparati, portandogli da mangiare, facendo di tanto in tanto delle battute per cercare di distrarlo.</p><p>Alla fine di quella estenuante giornata, arrivarono i risultati delle analisi.</p><p>I polmoni di Luke erano sani, tutti i valori erano nella norma, il gruppo sanguigno era perfettamente compatibile con quello di suo padre.</p><p>Non restava altro che aspettare dopodomani, quando la sala operatoria sarebbe stata libera e avrebbero potuto finalmente effettuare il trapianto.</p><p>Dopo aver mostrato loro i risultati dei vari esami la dottoressa Riley li condusse al quarto piano, dov’erano le stanze dei pazienti in attesa di essere operati.</p><p>“Signor Skywalker, questa è la sua stanza.” Li condusse all’interno di una camera con due letti singoli, entrambi vuoti, un piccolo armadio bianco e un lavandino a muro sulla parete destra e una grande finestra su quella sinistra.</p><p>“Camera con vista!” Han fischiò per alleggerire l’umore, dirigendosi verso l’ampia vetrata attraverso cui si potevano scorgere numerose stelle lucenti che punteggiavano il cielo buio.</p><p>“Sistemi pure le sue cose.” La dottoressa Riley sembrava in procinto di andarsene, poi improvvisamente parve ricordarsi qualcosa e gli porse un foglio e una penna. “Quasi dimenticavo, deve firmare questo documento in cui dichiara di conoscere i rischi di un intervento invasivo di questo tipo, tra cui embolia, infezioni dell’apparato respiratorio, polmoniti batteriche…”</p><p>Luke non le lasciò neppure finire la frase, afferrò la penna e firmò con un rapido svolazzo, senza neppure preoccuparsi di leggere ciò che c’era scritto. Di fronte allo sguardo perplesso della dottoressa, disse: “Non mi importa dei rischi. Non se serviranno a salvargli la vita.” Se Han avrebbe seguito l’istinto, gli avrebbe detto di non fare lo stupido e di riflettere bene prima di dire una cosa simile, ma per una volta tenne la bocca chiusa e ascoltò la parte razionale del suo cervello, che gli diceva che non poteva intromettersi, che la decisione doveva essere solo di Luke.</p><p>“Signor Skywalker…” La dottoressa Riley sembrò a disagio, come se stesse per dire qualcosa di estremamente spiacevole. “Deve capire che non sempre questi interventi vanno a buon fine. Nel suo caso i rischi di complicazioni post operatorie sono ridotti: è giovane, sano, ha un organismo forte. Ma suo padre… quando aprirò il suo torace, c’è una concreta possibilità che muoia sul tavolo operatorio. E anche se il trapianto dovesse andare a buon fine, potrebbe avere un rigetto entro un anno. Lei deve sapere che si sta sottoponendo ad una procedura invasiva che potrebbe ucciderla nel peggiore dei casi e accorciare notevolmente la sua aspettativa di vita nel migliore, e tutto questo per allungare di pochissimo la vita di un’altra persona.”</p><p>Fu come ricevere una pugnalata. Luke si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di assorbire tutte quelle nuove informazioni. Aveva dato per scontato che il trapianto avrebbe salvato suo padre, ma se così non fosse…? Non voleva neppure pensarci.</p><p>“Quali sono le percentuali di sopravvivenza?” Riuscì a chiedere alla fine, con la voce che tremava. Stava facendo uno sforzo tremendo per impedirsi di scoppiare in lacrime. Aveva bisogno di dati concreti, di una speranza a cui aggrapparsi per impedirsi di essere sopraffatto dalla disperazione.</p><p>Ma la dottoressa Riley scosse la testa, impietosa. “Non ci sto al gioco delle probabilità, mi dispiace. Non dò percentuali.”</p><p>“Non può non rispondermi.”</p><p>“E invece non le rispondo.” Guardando i grandi occhi azzurri di Luke luccicare di lacrime, ebbe un moto di pietà e addolcì la voce.</p><p>“Oppure se preferisce le rispondo in questo modo: le percentuali di successo sono ugualmente infinite, da tutti i punti di vista.”</p><p>“Non dal mio.” La sua voce era piena di tristezza, il suo volto rigato di lacrime. Fece un respiro profondo, tentando di riacquistare il controllo di sé. “Non cambierò idea.” Disse risoluto, porgendole il foglio firmato. La dottoressa Riley lo prese e annuì, capendo che non era necessario aggiungere altro, e uscì dalla stanza.</p><p>“Luke…”Han avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per confortarlo, ma Luke lo anticipò. “Non serve che tu dica niente, Han. Puoi andare se vuoi, non sentirti obbligato a rimanere. So che vorresti essere con Leia in questo momento.”</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze, io non mi muovo di qui.” Han si sdraiò sul letto a sinistra, allungò le gambe e incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca. “E non ho intenzione di parlare con quella testa dura finché non verrà di persona a chiedere scusa.”</p><p>“Han…”</p><p>“E’ stata una lunga giornata, ragazzino, se non ti dispiace adesso vorrei dormire un po’.” Chiuse gli occhi per sottolineare che la conversazione era finita.</p><p>Luke sospirò rassegnato, rinunciando a discutere ulteriormente.</p><p>Si cambiò, indossando il camice da ospedale piegato sul letto, ripose con cura i suoi vestiti nell’armadio e si sdraiò nel letto accanto a quello di Han.</p><p>Tuttavia si ritrovò incapace di prendere sonno, continuando a rigirarsi nel letto nel vano tentativo di mettere a tacere i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.</p><p>Pensava a suo padre, tutto solo in una grande stanza buia.</p><p>E se avesse avuto una crisi respiratoria durante la notte?</p><p>E se avesse scelto un momento in cui non era al suo fianco per lasciarlo? Non avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo.</p><p>Ogni secondo che avevano la possibilità di trascorrere insieme era un dono e lui non intendeva sprecarlo.</p><p>Si alzò dal letto, camminando a piedi nudi per non fare rumore, stando attento a non svegliare Han che russava beatamente accanto a lui, e percorse scalzo il corridoio che portava all’ascensore.</p><p>La stazione medica era completamente deserta di notte, e Luke si aggirava come un fantasma tra i corridoi vuoti, immersi in un silenzio innaturale.</p><p>Raggiunse il terzo piano, dove si trovava la stanza di suo padre, e si infilò furtivo nella sua camera.</p><p>Restò senza parole quando vide Leia seduta sul piccolo divano in pelle bianca di fronte al letto. Da quanto tempo era lì?</p><p>Si avvicinò cauto, temendo di svegliarla, ma quando lo vide Leia alzò la testa, i suoi occhi scintillarono nella penombra.</p><p>“Non immaginavo di trovarti qui.” Sussurrò Luke, sedendosi accanto a lei.</p><p>“Io invece ero certa che saresti venuto. Ti stavo aspettando.”</p><p>Non era quello l’unico motivo, ma non voleva ammetterlo ad alta voce.</p><p>Era rimasta per ore in quella stanza a fissare l’uomo che giaceva inerme nel letto davanti a lei, cercando di associare quel volto sfregiato e provato dalla sofferenza e quel corpo mutilato alla figura nera alta e imponente che perseguitava i suoi incubi, ma più il tempo passava e più diventava difficile.</p><p>Leia aveva pensato molto, in quelle ore trascorse al suo capezzale, ed era giunta alla conclusione che non poteva interferire con la decisione di Luke.</p><p>Suo fratello stava compiendo una scelta dettata dall’amore; Luke amava quell’uomo, ingenuamente forse, ma con ogni fibra del suo essere.</p><p>Sebbene fossero due tipi di amore completamente diverso, per un momento Leia immaginò che ci fosse Han al posto di Vader.</p><p>Lei avrebbe compiuto la stessa identica scelta.</p><p>Come poteva criticarlo, se a guidare le sue azioni era il sentimento più nobile della galassia?</p><p>“Luke…” Si decise finalmente a dire. “Non ho intenzione di dirti cosa puoi o non puoi fare. Hai il diritto di prendere le tue decisioni.”</p><p>Non era molto, ma era più di quanto si aspettava.</p><p>Luke annuì, e sprofondarono entrambi nel silenzio.</p><p>“Hai paura?” Chiese ad un certo punto Leia. Gli posò una mano sul braccio, e Luke sobbalzò leggermente al tocco. “No…” Negò debolmente, poi decise che non aveva senso mentire.</p><p>Sua sorella lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro al mondo.</p><p>“Un po’ sì.” Sussurrò, così piano che per un attimo Leia credette di averlo immaginato.</p><p>“Luke, non è troppo tardi per cambiare idea.”</p><p>“No, Leia.” La voce di Luke era incredibilmente ferma. “Mentirei se dicessi che non ho paura. Se devo essere sincero, sono terrorizzato.”</p><p>“Non sei obbligato a farlo, Luke. Puoi ancora cambiare idea. Basta che tu dica una sola parola e ce ne andiamo da qui.”</p><p>Luke scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro, colmo di rassegnazione. Sua sorella non si era ancora arresa; sapeva come la pensava al riguardo e ormai non si aspettava più che capisse la sua scelta. “Ma non ho paura per me.” Continuò, ignorando le sue parole. “Ho paura che sarà tutto inutile. Ho paura di non poterlo salvare.” La voce gli si spezzò in gola e alcune lacrime gli affiorarono negli occhi.</p><p>Abbassò la testa perché lei non lo notasse, lottando per non piangere.</p><p>Leia rimase in silenzio per un po’, senza sapere cosa dire.</p><p>Luke pensò che doveva averla colpita sul serio: era un evento raro che rimanesse senza parole.</p><p>“Devi amarlo davvero molto.” La voce di Leia tradiva la sua incredulità.</p><p>Sul volto di Luke nacque spontaneamente un sorriso dolce e malinconico. “È mio padre, come potrei non amarlo?”</p><p><em>È anche mio padre.</em> Leia non lo disse ad alta voce, si limitò a pensarlo.</p><p>Nonostante conoscesse il loro legame di parentela, non riusciva a nutrire alcun tipo di sentimento verso quell’uomo.</p><p>Né il naturale affetto di una figlia verso il proprio genitore, né la compassione nei confronti di un uomo che si era pentito delle proprie azioni ed era disposto a sacrificare la sua stessa vita per salvare suo fratello.</p><p>Gli sarebbe stata per sempre grata per aver salvato Luke, ma niente più di questo.</p><p>Darth Vader era il suo padre biologico, ma era Bail Organa l’uomo che l’aveva cresciuta, le era stato accanto per tutta la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza e, soprattutto, l’aveva amata.</p><p>Vader non aveva mai nutrito alcun amore nei suoi confronti; aveva distrutto il suo pianeta e ucciso centinaia di innocenti, compresi i suoi genitori adottivi, l’aveva torturata, aveva fatto del male ad Han, e in fondo anche a Luke.</p><p>Ma suo fratello aveva visto qualcosa in lui, qualcosa che nessun altro, nemmeno lei, era mai riuscito a vedere: qualcosa che lo rendeva degno di essere amato.</p><p>Non per la prima volta, si chiese cosa fosse, ma non riuscì a trovare una risposta.</p><p>Forse non lo avrebbe mai compreso.</p><p>“Sai, io lo odio ancora.” Leia si sentì orribile mentre lo diceva, ma affermare che avesse dimenticato il passato sarebbe stata una bugia. “Non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarlo.”</p><p>Luke rimase in silenzio per un po’, così tanto che Leia iniziò a temere di aver esagerato.</p><p>Stava per scusarsi e lasciarlo solo, ma proprio quando stava per alzarsi e uscire dalla stanza, Luke parlò di nuovo.</p><p>“Non mi aspetto che tu lo perdoni adesso. Vorrei solo che trovassi nel tuo cuore la forza per non odiarlo, un giorno. Non dev’essere oggi, solo… un giorno.”</p><p>“Ci proverò.” Era l’unica risposta che Leia potesse dare in quel momento.</p><p>Era il massimo che Luke avrebbe potuto ottenere da sua sorella, e le era grato anche solo per essere lì in quel momento.</p><p>“Grazie.” Le sorrise, posandole la testa sulla spalla. Quando le fu chiaro che non si sarebbe mosso da lì per il resto della notte, Leia prese una coperta dall’armadio e la posò su Luke, poi gli si sedette di nuovo accanto.</p><p>Si addormentarono spalla contro spalla, vegliando sul sonno del loro padre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Questa roba è disgustosa!”</p><p>Han fece una smorfia di disgusto, sul punto di sputare nel piatto quello che stava masticando. </p><p>Il sole era sorto da circa due ore, e dopo aver lasciato Leia al piano di sopra, addormentata su una delle poltroncine fuori dalla sala operatoria, era sceso in mensa per cercare di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco. </p><p>Ma tutto gli sembrava orribile ed immangiabile, e non fece nulla per nasconderlo. </p><p>Si guadagnò, così, un’occhiataccia da parte del cameriere che serviva dietro il bancone.</p><p>Lui lo ignorò, concludendo il suo latte in un sorso.  </p><p>Ne prese un bicchiere da portar via anche per Leia, certo che avrebbe voluto bere qualcosa quando si sarebbe svegliata.</p><p>L’intervento andava avanti da ore ormai; uno degli assistenti era uscito dalla sala operatoria ad un certo punto della notte, e li aveva informati che tutto procedeva bene, ma entrambi non potevano fare a meno di essere in ansia.</p><p>Se qualcosa fosse andato storto… si rifiutavano anche solo di prendere in considerazione quel pensiero.</p><p>Luke aveva affrontato sfide e pericoli di ogni tipo, ed era sempre tornato da loro. Questo non era diverso, Luke ce l’avrebbe fatta, sarebbe stato bene, sarebbe rimasto con loro ancora molto a lungo.</p><p>Han se lo ripetè ancora una volta, mentre attraversava l’ampio atrio e si dirigeva verso gli ascensori.</p><p>Salì al terzo piano, percorse il corridoio e svoltò a destra, dove c’era una saletta con alcune poltrone per i familiari dei pazienti.</p><p>Trovò Leia come l’aveva lasciata, con le gambe distese sulla poltrona accanto e un braccio sotto la testa, rannicchiata su un fianco, le palpebre abbassate e il viso contratto, come se la sua ansia si manifestasse anche nel sonno.</p><p>Appoggiò il bicchiere che aveva in mano sul tavolino di fronte a loro, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e si sedette accanto a lei, rassegnandosi ad un’attesa ancora lunga.</p><p>Stava giusto pensando di imitare Leia e provare a dormire un po’, dato che la scorsa notte non aveva praticamente chiuso occhio, ma proprio in quel momento udì dei passi che si avvicinavano e pochi secondi dopo la dottoressa Riley entrò nella stanza.</p><p>Han balzò subito in piedi, scuotendo piano la spalla di Leia.</p><p>“Leia, svegliati, ci sono notizie di Luke.” Lei emise un mugolio di protesta, ma nel sentire il nome di suo fratello spalancò gli occhi e si mise immediatamente a sedere. “Come sta?” Chiese subito, all’improvviso completamente sveglia.</p><p>“Non lo so, la dottoressa è appena entrata.” Han e Leia si voltarono verso di lei, guardandola con apprensione, in attesa di una risposta. La dottoressa abbassò la mascherina protettiva: il suo viso portava i segni di un’evidente stanchezza, ma sorrideva.</p><p>I volti di Han e Leia si riempirono di sollievo a quella vista e smisero di trattenere il respiro.</p><p>“L’operazione è finita. È andato tutto bene.” Li informò la dottoressa. “Abbiamo asportato il polmone destro al signor Skywalker e lo abbiamo trapiantato a suo padre. Tutto è andato come previsto, per adesso non c’è stata alcuna complicazione.”</p><p>“Lo sapevo che il ragazzino ce l’avrebbe fatta, lo sapevo!” Esultò Han, trattenendosi a malapena dal tirare un pugno nell’aria. </p><p>La gioia era scritta chiaramente sul suo viso, mentre Leia aveva mantenuto un’espressione grave, preoccupata. </p><p>Non le erano sfuggite, infatti, le ultime parole della dottoressa, e non esitò a chiedere chiarimenti. “Che intende dire con ‘per adesso’? Luke sta bene, vero?” </p><p>“Sta bene, ma dovremmo verificare che non ci siano complicazioni post operatorie nei prossimi giorni. Tuttavia i rischi sono notevolmente ridotti data la sua giovane età e il suo organismo sano. Per quanto riguarda suo padre invece, il rischio maggiore è quello di un possibile rigetto, ovvero il suo corpo potrebbe non accettare il nuovo organo e dovremmo inserirlo nella lista d’attesa per ricevere un altro polmone, ma i tempi d’attesa sarebbero molto lunghi e le probabilità di sopravvivenza…”</p><p>“Abbiamo capito.” La interruppe Leia con una nota di stizza nella voce. Non aveva ancora capito se le importava abbastanza di suo padre, abbastanza da preoccuparsi che vivesse o no, ma sentirne parlare in tono così impersonale e indifferente la turbò più di quanto avrebbe voluto. “Dove sono adesso? Quando potremmo vederli?”</p><p>“Sono ancora entrambi sotto anestesia in questo momento. Tra poco saranno trasferiti nel reparto di terapia intensiva; saranno in coma farmacologico per circa una settimana e dovranno respirare con l’aiuto della ventilazione meccanica. Potrete vederli già tra qualche ora, ma saranno incoscienti. Li sveglieremo tra qualche giorno, e vedremo se riescono a respirare da soli. </p><p>Se ci riescono, li staccheremo dal respiratore artificiale e li terremo in osservazione per un altro paio di settimane per verificare che sia tutto a posto.</p><p>La convalescenza sarà molto lunga, ma salvo complicazioni, si riprenderanno bene e potranno condurre una vita perfettamente normale.”</p><p>Han e Leia ascoltarono ogni parola con grande attenzione. </p><p>Non credevano che il processo di guarigione sarebbe stato così lungo, ma avrebbero dovuto aspettarselo data la complessità dell’operazione. </p><p>Ringraziarono entrambi la dottoressa, Han molto calorosamente, Leia più rigida e formale ma non per questo meno grata.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley accennò un lieve sorriso. “Non dovete ringraziarmi, cerco solo di fare quello che posso per aiutare gli altri.” Stava per lasciare la stanza, poi ci ripensò e fece un passo indietro. “Sembrate molto stanchi. Andate a casa a riposarvi un po’, qui non potete fare nulla per adesso.”</p><p>Casa? Han e Leia avrebbero voluto dirle che non ce l’avevano, una casa, che non c’era niente per loro fuori da quelle mura.</p><p>Bastò uno sguardo per capire che la pensavano allo stesso modo: sarebbero rimasti, perché la loro casa era dove si trovava Luke.</p><p>E, adesso, anche Anakin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La settimana successiva sembrò non finire mai.</p><p>Leia e Han facevano dei turni per stare vicino a Luke, spesso finendo per addormentarsi esausti su una scomoda sedia o nel letto vuoto accanto al suo.</p><p>Parlavano, parlavano tanto, anche se sapevano che Luke non poteva sentirli.</p><p>Gli ripetevano quanto gli volevano bene, progettavano il futuro che avrebbero avuto una volta che lui si fosse ripreso.</p><p>Han gli raccontava delle sue pazze avventure in giro per la galassia prima di conoscerlo, di tutte le cose assurde che aveva visto e delle persone bizzarre che aveva incontrato, e di come Luke gli avesse donato una casa, uno scopo, un posto a cui appartenere, concetti a lui estranei e sconosciuti nella vita solitaria che aveva sempre condotto; Leia gli parlava dell’infanzia vissuta su Alderaan, dei suoi giochi di bambina e delle sue corse spericolate nei vasti prati ricoperti di fiori profumati con i capelli al vento, e di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuti correre in quei prati insieme a lui, giocare, arrabbiarsi, ridere e piangere insieme, crescere insieme, come fratello e sorella, come sarebbe dovuto sempre essere.</p><p>Quando erano nella stanza di Anakin invece c’era un silenzio carico di tensione quasi palpabile.</p><p>Han accompagnava Leia e a volte restava con lei, sperando che la sua vicinanza e il suo amore le avrebbe reso tutto meno difficile.</p><p>Purtroppo non sembrava fosse così.</p><p>Leia aveva accettato la decisione di Luke, alla fine, ma i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Anakin non erano cambiati.</p><p>Non riusciva ad associare l’immagine di quell’uomo fragile e mutilato a suo padre; quando lo guardava, tutto quello che riusciva a vedere era l’esplosione di Alderaan in mille schegge scintillanti, Han congelato nella carbonite, Luke con la mano tagliata.</p><p>Aveva promesso a suo fratello che avrebbe provato a lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e a dimenticare tutto ciò che di crudele Anakin aveva fatto, i crimini che aveva commesso, il sangue di cui erano macchiate le sue mani, ma era un’impressa difficile, quasi impossibile per lei.</p><p>Leia non era come Luke; avrebbe voluto essere come lui, possedere il suo cuore generoso e la sua indole gentile e pacifica, ma lei era ben diversa: indomita, testarda, con opinioni molto forti e difficili da sradicare, più incline al rancore che al perdono.</p><p>Quando Han restava a fare compagnia a Luke e Leia era da sola nella stanza di Anakin, lo fissava a lungo, ripetendosi: “<em>questo è mio padre, l’uomo che mi ha generata, l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto amarmi e invece mi ha torturata e ha fatto del male a tutti quelli a cui volevo bene. Questo è mio padre, il nemico che ho combattuto per così tanto tempo. Questo è mio padre, l’uomo che si è redento per amore di suo figlio.”</em></p><p>A volte faticava ancora a crederci, anche se sapeva che era vero.</p><p>Il quarto giorno, per la prima volta, Leia riuscì a parlargli.</p><p>“Ti odio.” A dispetto delle parole crudeli, il suo tono era fievole, pieno di dolore. “Non so se riuscirò mai a smettere di odiarti.</p><p>Ma quando penso a quello che hai fatto per mio fratello… in quei momenti provo qualcosa di diverso. In quei momenti riesco a credere che ti importasse qualcosa, che nel profondo fossi ancora capace di amare. Luke mi aveva detto che c’era ancora del buono in te, ma non gli avevo creduto; a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.</p><p>Luke è… beh, è incredibile, vero? Sempre pronto a vedere la parte migliore di ogni persona. E ha visto qualcosa in te, qualcosa che ti rendeva degno di essere salvato. Si è sacrificato per te, ti ha donato una seconda occasione per rimediare agli errori che hai commesso. Faresti bene a non sprecarla.”</p><p>Il sesto giorno, Leia e Han riuscirono ad avere una conversazione sincera su quello che era successo in quegli ultimi giorni.</p><p>Leia disse ad Han come si sentiva nei confronti di Anakin: non sapeva se odiare il mostro che aveva terrorizzato la galassia o amare l’uomo che aveva salvato suo figlio.</p><p>A quale delle due versioni della storia doveva credere: era il cattivo o l’eroe? Quale dei due era il <em>vero</em> Anakin?</p><p>Lui le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, le posò un bacio su una tempia e le disse solo poche parole: “Non è né buono né cattivo. È semplicemente tuo padre. Quando riuscirai ad accettare questa verità, dimenticherai il tuo odio.”</p><p>“Da quando sei diventato così saggio?” Lo prese in giro Leia con tono beffardo.</p><p>Han scosse la testa. “Non sono parole mie, è quello che ha detto Luke. Mi ha detto che quando era riuscito ad accettare questa verità, era riuscito anche a lasciar andare il suo odio. E ha aggiunto che conosce il tuo cuore, e sa che non sei capace di odiare qualcuno. Non a lungo, almeno. Lo perdonerai, un giorno.”</p><p>Leia avrebbe voluto possedere la stessa fede di Luke, la stessa incrollabile devozione, ma tutto quello che provava in quel momento era rabbia e dolore.</p><p>Abbracciò Han, e rimasero così per molto tempo, stretti l’uno all’altra, trasmettendosi il reciproco amore attraverso quel contatto.</p><p>Il settimo giorno, toccò a Luke essere estubato per primo.</p><p>Leia e Han erano accanto al suo letto mentre la dottoressa Riley rimuoveva il respiratore dalla sua gola.</p><p>L’effetto dell’anestetico stava svanendo gradualmente, e le palpebre di Luke cominciarono a tremare e a sollevarsi.</p><p>Non era ancora completamente cosciente quando il tubo fu rimosso; la sua gola si contrasse in un riflesso involontario e vomitò in una vaschetta che Han fece appena in tempo a porgergli.</p><p>Gli massaggiò sulla schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra riportava indietro i capelli sudati dalla fronte. “Ehi, piccolo, va tutto bene.” Luke però non sembrava ascoltarlo: semi cosciente, continuava a fissare il vuoto con occhi sbarrati e il suo corpo tremava violentemente a causa dei numerosi colpi di tosse che lo scuotevano.</p><p>“Luke, siamo qui con te.” Leia avanzò verso di lui, stringendogli una mano.</p><p>Dopo un paio di minuti la tosse cessò e il tremore di Luke si attenuò. Han lo guidò piano all’indietro, facendolo sdraiare di nuovo. “La saturazione è buona.” Disse la dottoressa Riley, controllando i parametri sui monitor. “Signor Skywalker, avverte dolore o disagio al petto?”</p><p>Luke mormorò qualcosa, ma la voce gli uscì talmente rauca che nessuno lo capì.</p><p>“Non si sforzi, stringa la mano di sua sorella una volta per il sì e due per il no, mi ha capito?”</p><p>“Sì.” Rispose Leia.</p><p>“Avverte un senso di oppressione al torace, dolore o fastidio di qualsiasi tipo?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Bene, questo è un ottimo segno. I livelli di ossigeno sono buoni, nessun segno di embolia. Adesso riesce a respirare correttamente, quindi il respiratore non è più necessario. Potrebbe avvertire dolore e bruciore alla gola nei giorni successivi e avrà difficoltà a parlare per un po’, ma sono effetti collaterali perfettamente normali che svaniranno in pochi giorni. Adesso deve solo stare a riposo e pensare a riprendersi.”</p><p>Luke continuò a farfugliare qualcosa di indistinto, agitandosi irrequieto nel letto, guardandoli con occhi imploranti e disperati. Leia gli strinse più forte la mano per calmarlo. “Luke, tranquillo, non devi sforzarti. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Hai sete? Stai male?”</p><p>Lui scosse freneticamente la testa, continuando a borbottare sottovoce.</p><p>Inizialmente Leia credeva fossero solo lamenti sconnessi e gemiti di dolore, ma poi si accorse che continuava a ripetere sempre le stesse parole, una litania che assomigliava ad una supplica.</p><p>Si chinò il più vicino possibile per sentire cosa stesse dicendo, così vicino che le loro teste poggiate sul cuscino si sfiorarono. “… padre… padre… sta bene?”</p><p>Quando Leia capì cosa stava dicendo, si tirò indietro di scatto.</p><p>Era dunque questo il primo pensiero di suo fratello, si preoccupava di come stava Anakin?</p><p>Lo sguardo che le rivolse era talmente pieno di paura che Leia sentì il bisogno di rassicurarlo immediatamente.</p><p>“Sta bene, va tutto bene. È ancora sotto anestesia, tra poco gli toglieranno il respiratore come hanno fatto con te.”</p><p>“Posso… vederlo?” Articolò con fatica, con la voce che assomigliava ad un rantolo strozzato.</p><p>Non voleva che suo padre fosse solo al momento del suo risveglio. Come si sarebbe sentito svegliandosi in una stanza fredda e asettica, con il dolore che gli divorava il corpo e la paura di non sapere dove si trovava, senza nessuno che potesse confortarlo?</p><p>“Chiede se può vederlo.” Leia si rivolse alla dottoressa Riley, che scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, i pazienti in terapia intensiva non possono essere spostati…” Luke le afferrò la manica del camice, tirandola come un bambino, sussurrando un debole <em>per favore</em>, e il suo tono si addolcì. “… ma in questo caso possiamo fare un’eccezione. Posso portarla nella sua stanza, ma solo per pochi minuti. Datemi una mano.” Disse rivolta ad Han e Leia.</p><p>Lui aiutò la dottoressa a spingere il letto, lei a trasportare la flebo.</p><p>Percorsero un breve tratto di corridoio prima di arrivare nella stanza di Anakin.</p><p>Lui era addormentato, con il tubo del respiratore che gli usciva dalla bocca, il suo petto saliva e scendeva lentamente, il suono dei monitor che misuravano il suo battito cardiaco era l’unica cosa che riempiva il silenzio.</p><p>Il letto di Luke fu posizionato accanto a quello di Anakin, e lui voltò la testa di lato per guardarlo e allungò una mano sotto le sbarre. Strisciò sul lenzuolo cercando la sua mano e quando la trovò intrecciò le loro dita.</p><p>“Sono qui.” Sussurrò anche se lui non poteva sentirlo. “Non avere paura.”</p><p>La dottoressa Riley invitò Han e Leia a uscire dalla stanza per avere più spazio per la procedura; entrambi lanciarono un’occhiata a Luke, che era concentrato a guardare suo padre, fissandolo come se avesse paura che sarebbe sparito da un momento all’altro, e alla fine lasciarono la camera, rendendosi conto che quel momento era privato e apparteneva solo a loro.</p><p>“Adesso procederò come ho fatto con lei.” Intervenne la dottoressa Riley rivolta a Luke, una volta che Han e Leia furono usciti. “Lo risveglierò gradualmente dall’anestesia e poi toglierò il respiratore. Può voltarsi, non è una scena piacevole.”</p><p>Ma Luke non si voltò mai. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso su Anakin durante tutta la procedura, sentendosi riempire di sollievo quando vide quegli occhi blu così simili ai suoi aprirsi lentamente.</p><p>Gli strinse più forte la mano quando cominciò a tossire, offrendo un debole sorriso per rassicurarlo. “Sono qui, padre, accanto a te.” Anakin voltò piano la testa fino ad incrociare il suo sguardo.</p><p>I suoi occhi si sgranarono pieni di meraviglia, guardandolo come se non potesse credere che lui fosse davvero lì, come se avesse paura che fosse solo un’illusione prodotta dalla sua mente, e che se avesse sbattuto le palpebre sarebbe svanito.</p><p>“L-Luke…” La sua voce era un rantolo debole e affaticato, i suoi respiri lenti e affannosi, ma era lì adesso, si era svegliato e presto si sarebbe ripreso.</p><p>Questa consapevolezza fece ampliare il sorriso sul suo volto.</p><p>“Sì, padre, sono io, sono qui con te. Hai visto? Mantengo sempre le mie promesse. Ti ho salvato.” Luke continuava a sorridere, ma la sua voce si era incrinata e gli occhi si erano fatti acquosi.</p><p>Se ripensava a quanto era stato vicino a perderlo… era un pensiero così spaventoso che gli stringeva il petto in una morsa di dolore, bloccandogli il respiro.</p><p>La sua gioia in quel momento era così grande che avrebbe potuto mettersi a piangere per la felicità.</p><p>“Mi hai salvato…” Ripetè incredulo Anakin, con la voce ancora arrochita, mentre la realizzazione si faceva strada nella sua mente. “Come?”</p><p>“Le ha donato un polmone, signor Skywalker.” Si intromise la dottoressa Riley. “Se adesso è qui lo deve solo a suo figlio.”</p><p>“Luke…” Anakin sembrava sopraffatto, senza parole.</p><p>Come poteva trovare le parole per ringraziare questo ragazzo meraviglioso, questo angelo sceso dal cielo che lo aveva strappato all’oscurità e lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona può essere salvata?</p><p>Aveva guarito il suo corpo, il suo spirito e la sua anima. Gli aveva donato una nuova vita, una seconda occasione.</p><p>Luke sentì le dita di metallo che si stringevano più forte attorno alle sue.</p><p>Anakin mormorò qualcosa sommessamente, parole piene d’emozione sussurrate in tono riverente, come una preghiera. “Figlio mio…la mia luce… il mio angelo…” Sollevò la mano di Luke vicino al suo viso e posò un bacio delicato sulle nocche.</p><p>Le sue labbra incontrarono il metallo freddo e un brivido lo attraversò, ricordando che era colpa sua, che era stato lui a privarlo della mano. “Mi dispiace così tanto…”</p><p>“No, per favore, non essere triste.” Lo interruppe subito Luke. “Avrei rinunciato volentieri a entrambe le braccia per te.”</p><p>Anakin non sapeva cosa dire. Era una sensazione bellissima e terrificante sapere di essere amato in modo così assoluto e incondizionato.</p><p>Da un lato lo spaventava, dall’altro lo confortava e lo faceva sentire protetto, al sicuro, come se niente e nessuno potesse fargli del male.</p><p>Non ricordava nemmeno più l’ultima volta che un altro essere umano si era preoccupato per lui, si era preso cura di lui.</p><p>Non si era reso conto di quanto la sua vita fosse vuota, non si era accorto di cosa gli mancasse, finché non era arrivato Luke.</p><p>Luke, con la sua dolcezza e la sua generosità, la sua testardaggine e il suo animo gentile, che aveva rimesso in discussione tutte le sue certezze e l’aveva trascinato fuori dal baratro.</p><p>Aveva visto la luce in lui quando Anakin vedeva soltanto oscurità.</p><p>Il suo spirito stava dormendo in un luogo freddo, aspettando che Luke lo riportasse a casa. E lui l’aveva svegliato.</p><p>Aveva chiamato il suo nome, quello vero, quello che non aveva mai dimenticato, quello sepolto dalle tenebre e dall’odio- <em>Anakin Skywalker</em>, un amico, un marito, un padre, l’uomo che una volta aveva amato, che forse sarebbe stato capace di amare di nuovo- e l’aveva salvato dall’oscurità.</p><p>C’erano molte cose che voleva dirgli, ma nessuna parola sembrava abbastanza. Così disse semplicemente: “Grazie. ”, racchiudendo in un’unica parola tutto ciò che voleva comunicargli.</p><p>
  <em>Grazie per aver riportato indietro Anakin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grazie per avermi concesso un perdono che non meritavo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grazie per aver creduto in me quando nessun altro ci credeva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grazie per aver creduto che meritassi di essere amato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grazie per essere tu.</em>
</p><p>Luke sembrò capire. Sorrise, allungando le dita per posargli una delicata carezza sulla guancia.</p><p>Erano passati più di vent’anni dall’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva toccato; Anakin si aspettava di provare paura o disagio, ma tutto ciò che sentì fu calore e fiducia.</p><p>Il contatto con la ruvidità delle sue cicatrici doveva essere sicuramente spiacevole, ma Luke non ritrasse la mano, anzi, continuò ad accarezzarlo ancora a lungo, riluttante a rinunciare al contatto.</p><p>La dottoressa Riley, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte e in silenzio, non volendo intromettersi in un momento tanto intimo, si decise a parlare di nuovo, facendogli le stesse domande che aveva fatto a Luke.</p><p>Anakin scosse la testa quando lei gli chiese se gli faceva male il petto, ma aggiunse che sentiva dolore al braccio destro e alle gambe. “E’ naturale, le abbiamo messo una nuova protesi al braccio, le ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per abituarsi. Per le sue gambe…” Lanciò un’occhiata di compassione mal celata ai suoi arti inferiori, amputate all’altezza del ginocchio. “… non abbiamo potuto fare molto. Potremmo ottenere delle protesi adatte tra qualche giorno, ma occorrerebbe effettuare un altro intervento e il suo organismo si è indebolito molto dopo l’operazione che ha appena subito, perciò dovremmo aspettare almeno un mese prima di procedere. Tutto ciò che posso fare per il momento è darle qualcosa per attenuare il dolore.” Lanciò un’occhiata ai monitor e annuì soddisfatta. “Non sarà necessario rimettere il respiratore.”</p><p>Anakin faticò a crederci. Assaporò la sensazione perduta di un semplice respiro senza tubi né altre apparecchiature a sostenerlo: gonfiò il petto, inspirò ed espirò lentamente, aprendo la bocca come un uomo assetato, gustandosi ogni secondo di questa inaspettata libertà.</p><p>Dopo così tanti anni, aveva di nuovo il controllo del proprio corpo. Un altro dei doni di Luke.</p><p>“Credo che adesso sia ora di tornare nella sua stanza, signor Skywalker.” Luke sussultò, colto alla sprovvista dalle parole della dottoressa.</p><p>“Voglio restare qui.” Il suo tono assomigliava a quello di un bambino capriccioso, ma non gli importava.</p><p>Separarsi da suo padre era fuori discussione.</p><p>Lei sembrò indecisa ancora per qualche secondo, poi si arrese con un sospiro. “Va bene. Tornerò tra poco con un antidolorifico.”</p><p>Chiuse la porta delicatamente dietro di sé, lasciandoli soli.</p><p>“Senti molto dolore?” La voce di Luke era colma di una tale apprensione, la sua espressione così angosciata, come se stesse sperimentando sulla propria pelle la sua stessa sofferenza.</p><p>“E’ sopportabile.” Mentì Anakin, cercando di ignorare le fitte che continuavano a trapassargli braccia e gambe.</p><p>Aveva imparato a convivere con il dolore da molto tempo ormai, ma adesso, per la prima volta libero dalla sua armatura, ogni percezione sembrava amplificata.</p><p>Le sue ferite facevano male, ma oltre ad aver riscoperto il dolore aveva anche riscoperto la bellezza del mondo che lo circondava.</p><p>La sensazione della brezza leggera che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa e gli solleticava la pelle, i raggi del sole che si infrangevano sul suo volto… la faccia di suo figlio, quel volto così prezioso non più filtrato dallo schermo di un monitor, che adesso poteva vedere con i suoi veri occhi.</p><p>Si beò della sua vista per lunghi minuti, restando in silenzio a guardarlo, guardarlo e basta, come se stesse cercando di recuperare tutti gli anni che aveva perduto con un solo sguardo.</p><p>Era bello, Luke. Non in modo convenzionale, ma c’era una particolare gentilezza sul suo volto che riscaldava il cuore.</p><p>La dolcezza angelica impressa nel suo sguardo e nei suoi lineamenti sembrava appartenere ad una creatura ultraterrena.</p><p>Avrebbe potuto osservarlo per ore.</p><p>Ma quando l’antidolorifico venne iniettato nelle sue vene sentì le palpebre divenire improvvisamente pesanti e un languido torpore impadronirsi delle sue membra.</p><p>Si addormentò con il volto di Luke ancora impresso dentro i suoi occhi; in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai conosciuto un sonno più dolce.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Anakin non sapeva per quanto tempo aveva dormito, ma quando riaprì gli occhi constatò che era già buio.</p><p>Lo spicchio di cielo che poteva vedere dalla finestra era scuro e senza stelle. Probabilmente era notte inoltrata.</p><p>“Ti sei svegliato.” La voce di Luke era un morbido sussurro nella penombra. “Come ti senti?”</p><p>“Meglio. Il dolore non è forte come prima.”</p><p>“Sono contento.” Anche se non poteva vederlo nel buio della stanza, Anakin era certo che Luke stesse sorridendo. “Hai dormito tutto il pomeriggio, dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Hai fame?”</p><p>Senza neanche aspettare la sua risposta, Luke allungò una mano e premette un pulsante ad un’estremità del letto.</p><p>Poco dopo comparve un droide con un vassoio che conteneva del pane e quella che sembrava una minestra giallognola.</p><p>“Lo so, il cibo non è dei migliori.” Lo anticipò Luke con una nota scherzosa nella voce. “Ma per adesso dobbiamo accontentarci.”</p><p>Anakin un’altra occhiata dubbiosa al piatto che aveva davanti, ma alla fine si sedette a fatica sul letto, con il cuscino a sostenergli la schiena, e immerse il cucchiaio nella minestra.</p><p>Non avendo mai ancora usato la sua nuova protesi però mangiare non era affatto un compito così semplice come aveva immaginato e il cucchiaio gli scivolò dalla mano tre volte, finché frustrato non rinunciò e lo lasciò cadere nel vassoio.</p><p>“Non ho molta fame.” Borbottò, imbarazzato e arrabbiato con se stesso per non essere in grado di compiere un’azione così semplice.</p><p>“Ti aiuto io.” Luke scese dal letto ignorando le proteste di suo padre, testardo come sempre, e si arrampicò sul piccolo materasso di Anakin, mettendosi seduto su un fianco per occupare meno spazio possibile.</p><p>“Non ci stiamo…” Brontolò Anakin, ma fu zittito dalla risata allegra di Luke. “Ma sì che ci stiamo! Apri la bocca.”</p><p>Sorridente, gli avvicinò alle labbra il cucchiaio colmo di minestra.</p><p>Anakin avrebbe voluto protestare che non ce n’era alcun bisogno, non era un bambino piccolo e poteva benissimo cavarsela da solo, ma di fronte al sorriso di Luke non ebbe la forza di aggiungere un’altra lamentela e fece come gli era stato detto.</p><p>Dopo le prime cucchiate smise di essere imbarazzante e divenne addirittura piacevole. Il calore di Luke sul suo fianco, i loro corpi stretti in uno spazio così piccolo che li costringeva a sfiorarsi le braccia e ad urtarsi più volte e scusarsi ridendo, i capelli di Luke che gli solleticavano una guancia, gli occhi amorevoli di Luke posati su di lui per tutto il tempo… essere nutrito, sentirsi al caldo, sentirsi al sicuro. Da quanto tempo non provava una sensazione simile? Tanto, troppo.</p><p>E adesso che aveva scoperto di nuovo cosa si provava, non voleva rinunciare a quella sensazione.</p><p>Luke sembrava pensarla come lui, visto che gli rimase vicino a lungo, senza accennare a lasciare il suo letto neanche quando il piatto fu vuoto e non aveva più una scusa per rimanere lì.</p><p>Restarono per molto tempo in silenzio, semplicemente a guardarsi, ad assaporare la reciproca vicinanza, le teste che si sfioravano sul cuscino e gli sguardi avidi, incerti, emozionati, terrorizzati di perdersi e desiderosi di scoprirsi a vicenda.</p><p>“Sono nervoso…” Sussurrò ad un certo punto Luke.</p><p>“Perché?” Chiese Anakin, anche lui mormorando, come se avesse paura di spezzare quel silenzio complice, quella strana atmosfera onirica, come sospesa nel tempo.</p><p>“E’ la prima notte della mia vita che trascorro in compagnia di mio padre.” Un timido rossore tinse le guance di Luke. Fu grato che il buio lo nascondesse.</p><p>Si sentiva impaziente ed entusiasta come un bambino.</p><p>Voleva chiedergli così tante cose, restare sveglio fino a tardi a chiacchierare con lui e fargli domande, conoscere la sua vita, i suoi sogni, le sue paure, condividere i ricordi della sua infanzia, conoscerlo e farsi conoscere.</p><p>Voleva addormentarsi con il suono della sua voce che gli cantava una canzone come si fa con i bambini piccoli per conciliare il sonno- se gliel’avesse chiesto, Anakin gli avrebbe cantato una canzone, o magari raccontato una fiaba?</p><p>Si riscosse dalle sue fantasticherie infantili, rendendosi conto che suo padre stava dicendo qualcosa.</p><p>“Non sei obbligato a restare qui. Nessuno vorrebbe dormire accanto a un mostro.” La voce di Anakin era gelida, ma si poteva percepire chiaramente il dolore che si celava dietro la sua freddezza.</p><p>Quelle parole furono come una secchiata d’acqua gelida. No! Aveva assolutamente frainteso, non intendeva dire quello!</p><p>Esitante, Luke allungò una mano e la posò sulla guancia di suo padre.</p><p>Anakin emise un respiro secco e meravigliato, ma Luke non gli permise di protestare.</p><p>Tracciò con le dita ogni cicatrice sul suo volto con infinita delicatezza, come se volesse portare via il suo dolore. “Mi piace la tua faccia.”</p><p>Anakin scosse la testa, un movimento veemente e brusco, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso le sue mani, ma Luke le tenne saldamente sulle sue guance, reggendogli con fermezza i lati del viso.</p><p>Per dargli un’ulteriore dimostrazione, si sporse e iniziò a seguire con le labbra i contorni di ogni cicatrice.</p><p>Sentì Anakin tremare sotto il suo tocco e cercare di allontanarsi, ma Luke non glielo permise.</p><p>Lo afferrò per le spalle, continuando a disseminare baci dolci sulla pelle ruvida. “Mi piace la tua faccia. È la faccia di mio padre. Nessun altro volto in tutto il mondo mi sarà mai caro quanto il tuo.”</p><p>Luke sentì improvvisamente qualcosa di bagnato infrangersi sulle sue labbra. Suo padre stava… piangendo?</p><p>Baciò le sue lacrime, cancellandole una per una, sostenendolo mentre le sue spalle tremavano per i singhiozzi, rannicchiando la testa contro il suo petto e stringendolo forte a sé.</p><p>La prima notte insieme la trascorsero così, tenendosi stretti, ognuno aggrappato all’altro come se fosse la propria ancora di salvezza.</p><p>Non ci furono racconti d’infanzia, non vennero rivelati segreti del passato, non cercarono di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto in quelle poche ore che li separavano dall’alba.</p><p>Avrebbe avuto tempo per conoscersi.</p><p>La sola cosa che contava era che finalmente erano insieme.</p><p>Andava tutto bene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il mese seguente trascorse con incredibile rapidità.<br/>Luke stava meglio ogni giorno che passava, anche se l’operazione che aveva subito non era certo una cosa da poco e faticava ancora ad adattarsi alla sua nuova condizione.<br/>Sentiva che una parte di sé gli era stata sottratta.<br/>A volte se ne dimenticava per ore intere, ma se ne ricordava ogni qualvolta la più semplice e basilare delle azioni gli costava molta più fatica di quanto avrebbe dovuto.<br/>Non poteva correre o fare sforzi eccessivi, persino camminare gli era stato proibito per i primi tempi.<br/>Aveva trascorso intere giornate sdraiato a letto, o meglio nel letto di suo padre, rannicchiato accanto a lui come un bambino piccolo.<br/>Trascorrevano i giorni abbracciati nello stesso letto, parlando per ore intere.<br/>Luke aveva tantissime domande per suo padre, e Anakin rispose a tutte, anche a quelle più dolorose.<br/>Gli parlò dell’infanzia trascorsa su Tatooine, della prima volta che aveva visto Padmè e aveva ingenuamente creduto che fosse un angelo, dell’addestramento come Jedi con Obi Wan e della sua caduta al Lato Oscuro.<br/>Quando gli raccontò di come si era procurato le cicatrici, di Mustafar, della lava che gli aveva bruciato la carne fino alle ossa, del calvario che era seguito, le operazioni, il dolore, Luke gli prese le mani tra le sue, posandovi un bacio dolce e riverente.<br/>“Tutto questo non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere, padre. Se potessi far sparire tutte le tue sofferenze, lo farei.”<br/>“L’hai già fatto.” La mano di Anakin si posò sulla guancia di Luke in una leggera carezza. “Nella vita ho dovuto sopportare di tutto. Ma con te sono stato ricompensato di ogni dolore.” Dopo queste parole, Luke lo abbracciò d’istinto, promettendogli che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato.<br/>La sua presenza era l’unica cosa che rendeva sopportabile la vita di Anakin.<br/>C’erano giorni belli e giorni brutti, e Luke li viveva tutti, sempre accanto a lui, come gli aveva promesso.<br/>Con Luke al suo fianco, anche i giorni brutti erano belli.<br/>Al risveglio dall’anestesia dopo l’intervento alle gambe, in cui gli vennero impiantate due nuove protesi, la prima cosa che vide Anakin fu il volto amorevole di Luke, e la prima cosa che percepì fu la mano di Luke stretta alla sua.<br/>Suo figlio lo aiutò a sopportare il lungo periodo di convalescenza, anzi, lo rese addirittura piacevole, con gli spuntini trafugati da Han nelle cucine che divoravano dividendo lo stesso piccolo tavolo, le lunghe passeggiate nei corridoi con Luke spingeva la sua sedia a rotelle, le chiacchierate a notte fonda, quando Anakin non riusciva a dormire dopo un incubo e Luke restava sveglio per consolarlo.<br/>A volte anche Luke aveva degli incubi, principalmente su Anakin che cadeva nella lava bollente, sul suo corpo ustionato e il viso deturpato dalle cicatrici, e si svegliava ansimando e piangendo.<br/>Quando raccontò a suo padre la natura dei propri incubi lui era rimasto incredulo.<br/>“Sognavi quello che è successo quel giorno …?”<br/>“Sì padre, ho avuto tanta paura… ma non ho paura del dolore. Non del mio, almeno. Però… sono terrorizzato dal tuo.”<br/>“Non fa più male, Luke.”<br/>“Lo so… ma lo ha già fatto. Ha fatto un male orribile, ed io non ero lì.”<br/>“Non tormentarti con questi pensieri. Il passato non può essere riscritto.”<br/>“Ma quando penso a quello che hai passato, al dolore che hai sofferto, io…” Luke chiuse gli occhi, come se il solo pensiero fosse troppo devastante da sopportare. “Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per cancellarlo.”<br/>“Hai già fatto così tanto…adesso che ci sei tu tutto il resto non conta.” Anakin gli posò un dito sotto il mento per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Hai idea di quanto sei importante per me? Sei la mia unica gioia, figlio mio. Luke, tu sei l’unica ragione che ho per continuare a vivere.”<br/>“Non dire così. Hai tanti motivi per vivere. Hai due figli che ti amano…”<br/>“Tua sorella mi odia.” Lo interruppe bruscamente Anakin. “Non posso biasimarla. Ho fatto delle cose terribili, non merito il suo perdono. E non merito neanche il tuo, Luke… come puoi affermare di amare il mostro che sono diventato?”<br/>“Hai preso delle decisioni sbagliate, ma questo non fa di te un mostro. Quando ti guardo, io vedo un uomo buono, coraggioso, e capace di amare. Non sei un mostro, padre. Sei bellissimo."<br/>Anakin scosse la testa, e quando lo guardò i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolore. “Non è vero.”<br/>“Certo che è vero, padre.” Luke sorrise, il suo dito indice si posò sul suo petto, picchiettandolo all’altezza del cuore. “Qui dentro.”<br/>Quando Luke cominciò ad alzarsi per andare a dormire nel suo letto, la mano di Anakin lo trattenne, serrandosi con urgenza attorno al suo polso. “Resta con me stanotte.” Sussurrò, in una preghiera soffiata sul suo cuore. “Resta. Dimmi qualcosa di bello. Ho bisogno che tu mi dica qualcosa di bello su Anakin Skywalker.”<br/>Luke si sdraiò nuovamente accanto a lui senza esitare.<br/>“Uhmm, vediamo, qualcosa di bello…” Si picchiettò il mento con l’indice, fingendo di riflettere profondamente, poi le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso. “Facile. Anakin è intelligente. Anakin è dolce. Anakin è bellissimo…”<br/>“Che bugiardo che sei.” Lacrime e risa si mescolarono nella sua voce.<br/>“Anakin ha qualcuno che lo ama.” Il tono di Luke non era più giocoso; era serissimo mentre lo diceva, perché non voleva che suo padre dubitasse neppure per un solo secondo del suo amore per lui. “Niente potrà mai cambiare l’amore che provo per te.”<br/>Anakin sapeva di non meritare l’amore di Luke, ma non dubitò della sua sincerità neanche per un istante.<br/>Le persone mentono. Costantemente. Agli altri, a se stesse, non fa poi molta differenza. C’è sempre un motivo per mentire: per interesse, per paura, per codardia.<br/>Ma Luke non aveva mai mentito. Fin dal primo momento, non aveva mai avuto paura di mostrargli come si sentiva nei suoi confronti.<br/>Non c’era menzogna nella sua voce, quando gli aveva detto di odiarlo.<br/>Non c’era menzogna nei suoi occhi, quando aveva detto che vedeva del buono in lui.<br/><em>Non c’era menzogna nelle sue lacrime, quando lo aveva pregato di restare, di non arrendersi, perché aveva bisogno di lui.</em><br/><em>So che quella che dici non è la verità, Luke.</em><br/><em>So che non sono un uomo buono ; so che la mia anima si nutre di oscurità; so che sono un demone affamato di sangue e che rovino tutto quello che tocco, che porto solo dolore e morte nelle vite delle persone che amo.</em><br/><em>Ma so anche che credi davvero in quello che dici.</em><br/><em>Mi sono visto riflesso nei tuoi occhi e… anche se può sembrare assurdo, quando ho visto il mio riflesso nelle tue iridi, ho visto la parte migliore di me. Mi sono visto bello per la prima volta.</em><br/><em>So che non mi vedi per come sono veramente, ma mi piacerebbe così tanto essere quell’uomo riflesso nei tuoi occhi.</em><br/>Luke si rannicchiò su un fianco, con il viso premuto contro il suo petto, e Anakin gli avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi per avvicinarlo a sé ancora di più.<br/>Mentre lo stringeva, Anakin fece una silenziosa promessa all’angelo che dormiva tra le sue braccia.<br/><em>Sarò un uomo migliore per te, bambino mio. Mi impegnerò per essere degno del tuo amore.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Han, smettila di startene lì senza far niente e aiutami a spostare questo divano.” La voce perentoria di Leia risuonò tra le pareti della casa, suscitando un sbuffo del fidanzato. </p><p>Han Solo se ne stava su una sdraio che occupava il grande balcone circolare, le gambe penzoloni e il viso esposto ai caldi raggi del sole.</p><p>“Ma dai principessa, vieni a sederti vicino a me e goditi il panorama!” Disse lui con il suo solito tono sbarazzino, invitandola con un gesto della mano a prendere posto sull’altra sdraio.  </p><p>“Non ho tempo per stare a guardare il panorama, abbiamo un sacco di mobili da sistemare e tu te ne stai lì a oziare da quando siamo arrivati. Potresti anche degnarti di venire a darmi una mano.” Replicò lei in tono pungente, con le braccia sui fianchi a sottolineare quanto fosse arrabbiata.</p><p>“D’accordo, d’accordo.” Han alzò le mani in segno di resa e si tirò in piedi. “Ehi, ragazzino, vieni ad aiutarci anche tu.”</p><p>Luke, seduto una poltrona imbottita di cuscini che avevano posizionato in una zona ombreggiata del balcone, non diede segno di averlo sentito.  Aveva la testa riversa all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi, le labbra schiuse e un’espressione pacifica, come se stesse facendo un bel sogno. </p><p>“Non svegliarlo, la dottoressa ha detto che ha bisogno di riposare. Si è già stancato a sufficienza per oggi.” Leia mise una mano sulla spalla di Han, invitandolo a seguirla all’interno della casa.</p><p> “Aiutami a sistemare il divano davanti alla finestra.” Ordinò lei decisa, scuotendo la testa quando Han iniziò a spingerlo contro la parete. “No, no, sta meglio qui, davanti alla vetrata.”</p><p>“Agli ordini capo.” Han le fece il saluto militare in segno scherzoso, guadagnandosi una leggera gomitata e un piccolo sorriso da parte della sua fidanzata.</p><p>Dopo un paio d’ore, una volta sistemato il resto dei mobili e pulito sommariamente le stanze, Leia si fermò a contemplare il suo operato. </p><p>Poteva dirsi soddisfatta, tutto era in ordine e splendente.</p><p>Luke aveva insistito molto affinché tutto fosse pronto nei minimi dettagli per l’arrivo di Anakin. Doveva essere una sorpresa; Anakin non sapeva neppure che Luke avesse acquistato una casa appositamente per loro due.</p><p>Luke era stato dimesso circa tre settimane prima, mentre la convalescenza di suo padre era durata più a lungo. </p><p>La salute di Anakin migliorava di giorno in giorno; fortunatamente non aveva avuto alcun segno di rigetto ed era in grado di respirare senza l’aiuto di alcuna macchina, ma aveva qualche problema a camminare con le nuove protesi e doveva essere tenuto sotto osservazione ancora per un po’ di tempo.</p><p>Durante le tre settimane in cui Anakin era rimasto in ospedale, Luke ne aveva approfittato per cercare una casa in cui poter vivere insieme a suo padre una volta che sarebbe stato dimesso.</p><p>Aveva concentrato le sue ricerche su Naboo, il pianeta natale di sua madre, per ricollegarsi in qualche modo con le sue origini e perché era certo che suo padre sarebbe stato ben felice di vivere lì.</p><p>Dopo qualche tentativo infruttuoso, finalmente aveva trovato la casa perfetta. Era una villa enorme e moderna fatta interamente di vetro, situata su una spiaggia privata, dalle finestre ampie da cui si poteva vedere il mare spumeggiante che si confondeva con l’azzurro del cielo.</p><p>Naboo era un pianeta bellissimo, rigoglioso e ben temperato, dominato da pianure verdeggianti, praterie, laghi, grandi paludi e fiumi. La temperatura era calda, ma un caldo piacevole e sopportabile, non il clima afoso di Tatooine.</p><p>Si respirava un’atmosfera di eterna estate, di allegria e spensieratezza.   </p><p>Leia aveva speso una somma considerevole per acquistare la villa, ma dopotutto era una principessa con un notevole patrimonio, e usarlo per rendere felice suo fratello le sembrava il minimo che potesse fare.</p><p>Leia non voleva vivere con Anakin, era stata molto chiara al riguardo. </p><p>Si sarebbe stabilita anche lei a Naboo, ma in un’altra casa, insieme ad Han.</p><p>La villa che aveva acquistato sarebbe stata abitata esclusivamente da Luke e Anakin. Suo fratello si era dato molto da fare in quegli ultimi giorni: aveva preparato la camera di suo padre, dipinto le pareti, organizzato il suo guardaroba, acquistato ninnoli vari con cui decorare la casa.</p><p>Essendo cresciuto in una fattoria, era abituato ai lavori manuali, ma data l’operazione che aveva subito non era in grado di fare grande sforzi, tanto che quel giorno, dopo aver aiutato Leia e Han a sistemare un massiccio tavolo rotondo nella sala da pranzo, era stato costretto a mettersi subito seduto e aveva finito per addormentarsi sul balcone, cullato dalla morbidezza dei cuscini, dalla brezza leggera e dal suono delle onde che si infrangevano sulla sabbia. </p><p>Leia e Han si erano arrangiati a sistemare il resto da soli, non volendo svegliare Luke, che sembrava davvero sfinito.  </p><p>Arrivata l’ora del tramonto finalmente Luke si risvegliò e tutti e tre festeggiarono la fine dei lavori con un brindisi a base di whisky contrabbandato da Han.</p><p>Lui e Leia sarebbero rimasti a Naboo, mentre Luke insistette per tornare da suo padre. Salì a bordo del Millennium Falcon e guidò fino alla stazione medica.   </p><p>Era l’ultima notte che Anakin avrebbe trascorso lì, e Luke non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo solo. </p><p>“Ciao.” Si presentò nella sua stanza con un sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi e un mazzo di fiori freschi che aveva raccolto su Naboo. Anakin era sdraiato su un fianco e gli dava le spalle; quando udì la sua voce non si voltò, perciò Luke ipotizzò che stesse dormendo. Fu sorpreso quando suo padre parlò: “Dove sei stato tutto il giorno?” La sua voce era lamentosa, simile a quella di un bambino che fa i capricci.</p><p>“Ti sono mancato?” Scherzò Luke nel tentativo di sviare la domanda. Sorprendendolo di nuovo, suo padre si voltò e lo afferrò saldamente per un polso. “Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Dov’eri?” Il tono era duro, la stretta sul suo polso era salda e possessiva. “Negli ultimi giorni non sei più venuto. Hai conosciuto qualcuno?”</p><p>“Che vuoi dire?”</p><p>“Eri con una ragazza?” La voce di Anakin tradiva una certa dose di rabbia. Era forse… geloso? Il pensiero che suo padre fosse geloso di lui, invece di divertirlo o infastidirlo, gli provocò un’intensa sensazione di calore al ventre.</p><p>La mano che Anakin stringeva ancora attorno al suo polso adesso bruciava. Si sentì bruciare dentro quando incontrò gli occhi di suo padre che ardevano di rabbia e possessività.</p><p>Scosse debolmente la testa, frastornato da quelle emozioni  sconosciute.</p><p>“Non… non c’è nessuna ragazza.” Mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.</p><p>Anakin sembrava ancora diffidente. “Allora dov’eri oggi? E i giorni precedenti?”</p><p>“Non posso dirtelo.”</p><p>“Perché no?” Di nuovo quella rabbia, quella feroce possessività. Invece di spaventare Luke, gli inviò un’intensa scarica di piacere su per la schiena.</p><p>“Perché è un segreto. Ma non c’è nessuna ragazza, te lo giuro.” Perché sentiva quella necessità impellente di giustificarsi? “L’unica persona che occupa i miei pensieri e il mio cuore sei tu, padre.” A quelle parole gli occhi di Anakin, che prima assomigliavano ad un mare in tempesta, si quietarono immediatamente e la stretta sul suo polso si ammorbidì.</p><p>“Scusa. Non so cosa mi è preso.”</p><p>“No, scusami tu. Mi dispiace di averti trascurato.” Luke intrecciò le dita di Anakin tra le sue e sorrise. “Non devi sentirti solo. Non sarai mai solo finché vivrò.” </p><p>Quando il sonno sopraggiunse, li colse sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, con le mani ancora strette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>